


The Gift

by Mastre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre
Summary: Imagine Loki finally being legitimate king of Asgard. A faraway realm with different traditions sends their envoys to discuss a treaty of sorts. Among the gifts they bring for the king is a pleasure slave.





	1. Chapter one

"It's a most delicate situation, sire."

"I am aware," Loki said with barely hidden impatience. It took time to establish trust in his ability to rule, but some of the people he surrounded himself with seemed to expect him to fail at even the most rudimentary of tasks. 

"They may be a small and distant realm, but their proximity to..."

"As already stated, I am very well aware of their significance. Do you have anything _useful_ to contribute?"

The councillor stepped back nervously. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was certain Odin never had had to put up with such bottom-of-the-barrel resources as this.

Another spoke up:  
"Their traditions are very old, as we are all aware, and deeply ingrained in their societal structure. To deny such a gift would appear to them as confusing, at best."

"And at worst, deeply offensive," Loki pondered. "That is also the most likely reaction." He rubbed his lip absently while thinking. "I don't see much of a drawback in simply accepting, however."

"Sire!" The first councillor sounded shocked beyond belief and Loki gave him a stern glance. The man looked like he was about to be sick right where he stood.

_What do they think? That I'm simply going to execute them for speaking out of turn? Fools!_

"Any objections, lord Asmund?"

"Only that... Sire, this may send a message to our people that... that you are considering reinstating... the old laws."

"Now, I highly doubt accepting this one gift from a foreign realm will stir a panic in our own. I'm also quite sure we can phrase it in a way as to make it sound more like a... cultural exchange, perhaps?"

"That we can," the second man said assuredly. At least that one had something resembling a brain. "I think our concerns are more with the practical matter of... what your majesty is planning to do with said gift once it is delivered. Our visitors will expect you to make proper use of it, and letting them know that it's to your satisfaction is most vital to..."

"Yes, yes, I know," Loki interrupted him. He didn't need a repetition course in what he'd already memorized about the traditions of the other realm. In all honesty it wasn't much. The culture was small and insignificant in most matters; it had never evoked much interest from the scribes of Asgard. Now they had reached out, and even a small ally could prove itself useful in what was to come. Especially considering the somewhat strategic position it was located in.

"Very well," he said, shifting in his seat. "It seems there is only one reasonable course to take in this matter. We will accept the gift as it's offered and it will be delivered to my chambers, as will be expected. In the meantime..." He frowned at lord Asmund who seemed genuinely pained at the decision. "... you will see to that all accomodations are made for our guests, and take note of any requests that they may have."

* * *

As he approached his chambers he was still undecided, but didn't let any of it show. His original plan had simply been to express his satisfaction with the gift when encountering the delegates during the evening's festivities, but upon seeing it... Something had stirred in him when laying eyes on it, and he had found it difficult to tear his gaze away.

He opened the door and stepped in. A movement caught his eye and he turned his head in that direction.

"The gift" stood before him. She had been seated on the bed, but quickly rose when he entered. Her eyes were downcast, hands held together in front of her. They were trembling slightly. And yes, she was every bit as captivating as in the throne room.

He couldn't immediately say why. She was comely, most definitely, but that was not what caught his interest. Looks alone were seldom enough to stir his desires. There was something in her eyes, beyond the poorly hidden fear, that he couldn't quite interpret, and it piqued his curiosity.

"So we're finally alone," he smiled cooly, letting his gaze trail over her features. It couldn't hurt to at least inspect the gift that was offered him, could it? He had no intention of actually bedding her, only keeping up the apparence of doing so to keep the visiting delegates happy. It was a long time since Asgard had given up the tradition of keeping thralls, bed slaves or otherwise, and he had no intention of reintroducing a custom that had ended when he was barely old enough to remember.

But she was attractive, he wouldn't deny that. And he should make sure to see all of her, so he could give a convincing statement of how much he had enjoyed her.

"How may I please you, your majesty?" she asked softly.

"Why don't you begin with telling me your name?" he suggested, circling her to get a good look at her form. Her clothes were revealing, but not too much. He appreciated that.

"I wasn't given one, your majesty. I will answer to whatever it pleases you to call me."

"Oh really? I will have to come up with a name for you myself?"

That was a bit of information that had escaped him. They didn't name their slaves before giving them away. Now, he would consider what to do about that later. There wasn't much time before the festivities were to start, and he didn't want to waste it on matters that could wait.

Reaching out he caught her chin between his fingers. She flinched almost undetectably but didn't pull away.  
"Will you remove those pretty garments so I can take a look at you?" he asked gently, but with a commanding tone underneath. He didn't expect her to refuse.

She obeyed and began to undress, slowly as she'd probably been taught. It struck him that she didn't seem very experienced at the whole thing. Perhaps it was a matter of cultural differences, insecurity about what to expect from bedding practices in other realms than her own. Or perhaps...

"Have you done this before?" he asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed without taking his eyes off her.

"I have not, your majesty. I have been well instructed in how to please, but I am untouched and for your pleasure only."

Now that did make his loins stir. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. What was he to do with her? It would have been unwise to refuse the gift, but he started to doubt the wisdom of accepting it as well. And the delegates were to stay for a fortnight; he would have to keep up apparences for that long.

She was all bare before him now, and it was a delightful sight. She was clearly not Asgardian, but the differences were small, and in no way repulsive. In fact, he found them appealing. Always attracted to the unique, he found himself more aroused than he should be. It was quite some time since he'd taken the time for such frivolities, the events in his life forcing him to focus on other matters, but now said focus had come to waver. It felt... unsettling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're at odds with yourself, which side will win?

He sat through the feast with barely contained frustration, and ended up overindulging in wine simply to escape it. It was far from wise to do so; he needed his head clear when interacting with the delegates, and he had no desire to appear less than capable in the eyes of court. There were many eyes on him, and they didn't turn away because there was an opportunity for celebration.

"Yes, your gift is most appreciated. I have merely sampled it yet, of course."

That was no lie. "Sample" was a loose enough term to make his statement honest, without revealing any compromising details. In turn he used the conversation to skillfully fish for tidbits of information that he could use to create a more coherent picture of the other realm and it's practices.

Between interactions with the delegates he observed the people in the hall. Lord Asmund was there, gulping down wine and babbling nervously to anyone close enough to listen. 

Loki frowned. He had his suspicions that the man would become a burden sooner rather than later, but there was nobody to replace him with for the time being. With Odin in deep sleep and Thor abdicated, most of the old councillors had fled at the revelation that Loki was to be legitimate king.

His eyes went to the other advisor that had made himself noted during the discussion of the upcoming reception and gift presenting. Lord Halstein was a lot more restrained in his behaviour throughout the evening, but it didn't necessarily indicate he would become less of a problem. The man was ambitious, and accommodating to a fault; he knew the right thing to say in the right moment to put himself in the better light. Such a character was not to be underestimated.

As the evening dragged on, Loki found himself increasingly bored and weary. When he could finally retire it was with a good sense of relief. Sleep would probably escape him, as always, but at least he would be alone to clear his mind from the incessant chatter and mindless... 

He stopped in his tracks. He was not to be alone. For the last hour or so he had actually managed to forget what was waiting for him upon returning to his chambers.

It was in a welter of conflicting thoughts and emotions he entered his rooms; the wine, the tiredness, the frustration... and a strange anticipation of seeing _her_ , one that he couldn't explain even to himself.

She had fallen asleep on his bed. On top of the covers, dressed in a robe of some foreign material resembling fluid silk. It wrapped itself around her body in the most delicious of ways, exposing every detail to his hungry eyes.

Slowly he approached, keeping his steps light so as not to wake her by accident. Removing his footwear he sank onto the bed and leaned over her, taking in the sight with something close to reverence. Only when he touched her did it transform into the urgent sense of lust. There was a growing ache in his loins as his fingers slid over the fabric, taking in the warmth and the soft form of the body underneath. He wanted to bury himself in it, wrap her arms and legs around him, sink his teeth into that untarnished skin.

His lust had always been strong, but with few outlets. He wasn't naturally inclined to seek company only to relieve some basic urges, and love interests were few and far between. Since learning of his heritage he had been even more at odds with his lecherous nature, believing he'd finally come to understand it's cause. Such lewd urges was not to be the master of him, so he suppressed them best he could. It was not as if he'd had the time or opportunity to act on them lately, in any case.

His lips touched down on the side of her neck, just below her ear. Her scent was faint, but pleasant. Before falling asleep she had applied some sort of fragrance, he figured, but it had faded, letting her natural scent blend in and come through. He tasted her skin, sucking it in between his teeth and savouring it like a rare wine.

She stirred, then began to tremble. He could feel her tense up, but he tightened his grip, holding her against him, her back against his chest as he was leaning on an elbow to reach.

Perhaps her reluctance should have deterred him, but it did just the opposite.

"Have I kept you waiting, my dear?" he murmured in her ear, circling a nipple with his thumb. "That wasn't very thoughtful of me, was it?"

His desire was burning now, but he still wanted to draw this out, relish it before indulging. His hand moved down over her abdomen, finding a clasp and opening it before pulling the robe aside. Her skin was smooth, soft, warm as a summer's breeze.

He vanished his own clothing and turned her around to feel her nakedness against his own. This was what they all expected, was it not? Even his own court would be unlikely to think he'd kept his hands of her the entire time she was to stay in his private chambers. And that was just as well, since it made them less likely to tell the delegates otherwise.

She wasn't objecting to the touch, but it was clear that she wasn't all that welcoming of it, although she did her best to act as if she was. Instructed to please, but unable to let go of her fears. It excited him, made him want to have her without delay, to see those frightened eyes widen as he entered her, but he also realised that he needed to make her ready to fully enjoy it, and he did intend to get every ounce of pleasure out of this.

He licked at his fingers and slid them in between her thighs. She flinched, but he shushed her gently.  
"You wish to please me, do you not?"

"Yes, your majesty, very much so," she answered, voice trembling.

"Then open your legs for me."

She did as asked, and he loved how well she obeyed him, overriding her own apprehension.

"Very good," he purred in approval. He kissed down her neck and shoulder while exploring her, taking note of her reactions. Finding her sensitive spots was easy enough. Her breath quickened as he nibbled under her ear and she squirmed when his slick fingers moved just so between her folds. He rubbed himself against her inner thigh, controlling his impatience, forcing himself to wait till she was well and thoroughly ready for him. Then he took her hand and wrapped it around his own arousal, relishing the feeling her touch ellicited. It was almost too much, but if there was one thing centuries of magic use had taught him, it was self control.

"You are mine now, and mine only," he said, realising his voice had grown hoarse with desire.

"Yes, your majesty."

"And when we're alone like this you will call me by name, understood?"

"Yes, yo... Loki."

The way she said his name made his cock twitch.

"Very good. You're a good girl," he murmured, touching his lips to hers, feeling their silkiness, as he turned her on her back and nudged her legs apart. Urging her to open her mouth he kissed her deeper, tasting her tongue, as he positioned the head of his length against her entrance and pushed inside.

She gasped at the invasion, but he kept her in place, muffling her voice with his mouth as he pressed deeper, feeling her slick walls give way and embrace him fully. He had to close his eyes and thoroughly give in to the sensation. It was glorious, and he could have spilled right there, had he not wanted to draw it out longer. How could he ever have been so foolish as thinking of denying himself this?

"Look at me," he demanded as he let go of her mouth and began moving inside her in long, deep thrusts. She dug her fingers into his arms, from fear or pleasure he couldn't say, but it pleased him. Perhaps it was a bit of both. 

There was definitely lust in her eyes, though she was fighting it. She made a little moan every time he pushed into her forcefully enough, and it was a sound he wanted to hear over and over as the pleasure coursed through him, building in intensity. He had all but forgotten how good it felt to seek gratification this way, to be sheathed in the snug, slick heat of another body, rather than his own hand.

He pulled her legs up and had her wrap them around his waist, making sure he touched her sweet spot with every thrust and felt her struggle to find her own pleasure underneath him. He wouldn't last long, but decided that it didn't matter. He would keep her, and bed her over and over as often as he wished. It was his right, and he was not going to deny himself for no proper reason.

"You are mine," he murmured against her jaw as he tightened his grip on her, feeling his peak approaching. "Say my name!"

"Loki..." she whimpered as he pounded into her, and giving in to blissful release he groaned and emptied himself inside her, not slowing his movements until he was utterly spent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Waking up felt... strange. He couldn't immediately say what was different. There was a warm body lying next to him, which in itself was out of the ordinary. He opened his eyes to take in the view of her shoulders and hair, now mussed from their nightly entanglement. She had her back to him, calmly breathing, and apparently asleep. Pleasant memories surfaced and he felt the urge rising to repeat the performance. Slowly, carefully, he shifted to position himself against her naked form, his arousal impatiently pressed against her backside. It was sweet agony to be so deliberate, but he wanted to delay her awakening as long as possible. Carefully he slipped his fingers in between her legs, searching for slickness. There was some still from their earlier encounter, but not enough. The thought of his seed still inside her made him even more aroused as he licked his fingers and gently slid them through her folds.

He cast a light spell to keep her from waking too easily, nothing invasive; all it did was deepening her sleep, then proceeded to caress her till he felt the responding wetness and softening of her entrance. Slowly he lifted her leg to gain better access and pushed the tip of his length inside. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft moan as the tight warmth enclosed him once more.

He was fully sheated inside when she finally woke, and he kept her from moving away with a firm grip on her hips.  
"Remember where you are, pet?" he purred against her neck.

It took her a second to respond.  
"I'm with you, your m... Loki," she breathed out as he just then pushed into her somewhat forcefully.

"Perhaps I should punish you whenever you forget to say my name," he suggested playfully.

"Please don't!" she begged. "I will not disappoint you again."

He frowned.

_What is she afraid of, exactly?_

He was too caught up in his own desire to delve into it at this time, but when there was an opportunity he would make sure to investigate. He had made use of her, yes, but he hadn't actually _hurt_ her or threatened her in any manner. There was little reason to...

Putting the thought aside he focused on the growing sensation of sweet tension in his groin. She couldn't do much to respond to him this way, turned away from him and with his unyielding grip holding her in place, but he found that he enjoyed the control it gave him. The thought that she was fully at his mercy, obliged to do whatever he requested, was deliciously alluring.

"You are mine, yes?"

"I am yours, to do with as you please."

Delicious, indeed. He thrusted into her more forcefully, wanting to hear more of those sweet sounds she made as his movements shook her. Reaching down he cupped her front with his hand and slid a finger between her folds. He hadn't considered her pleasure much last night, being too absorbed in his own, but what little he'd seen of it had enticed him, and now he wanted more.

Wetting his fingertip thoroughly he began to tease her, stroke and circle, while keeping up his thrusts. It didn't take long before she was writhing and squirming in his grip and he found it immensely rewarding. He'd never seen anyone get aroused so quickly, so wantonly, yet so resisting of it. She was begging him, but he couldn't tell if it was for him to stop or to continue, so he did the latter, forcing her over the edge till she cried out and contracted around him, triggering his own release.

It was later, as he was getting out of bed to wash and get dressed, that he realised what had been different when waking this morning; he had felt well rested with no memory of bad dreams at all.

* * *

Loki was in a genuinely good mood for the first time in months. If people noticed it they didn't say anything, but he could feel their looks, their unspoken speculations of what might have gone on in his private chambers during the night. The gossip would have gone well beyond the servants' quarters and spread outside the palace by now, he imagined, and quite a few were going to wonder if this was a sign he was planning on bringing back the old ways. It amused him to wonder how many would be disappointed when he didn't do so.

The first thing he did was to request for the girl's own chambers to be set in order. He valued his privacy, and wasn't all too comfortable with having someone else roaming about his things unsupervised while he was away attending to his duties. He did, however, want her close enough that he could call on her with short notice, and not have to wait while she was brought from the other end of the palace. That took a bit of rearranging.

He would also need to decide what to name her. Calling her his "pet" was both enticing and suitable, but only in the bedchamber; he would not refer to her as such in others' company.

And just what was he to do with her in others' company? Keeping her locked up didn't sit well with him, but her status was a unique one; there hadn't been a protocol for this in nearly a thousand years. Flaunting her in the face of court didn't seem wise under the circumstances, but he didn't want her neglected and suffering when he couldn't be with her either. There had to be some sort of arrangement made.

* * *

"I know you wouldn't approve, mother." He was standing by the window in Frigga's old chambers, surrounded by her belongings. Most had been left untouched since her funeral, the one he hadn't been allowed to attend, and only he, Thor and Odin were permitted access now, except for the occasion a couple of trusted servants were allowed to air the rooms out and remove the dust. Loki was the only one visiting on any frequent basis, in part because he presently was the only one in position to do so. "I know it too well, but I need this. Am I allowed to have one thing that brings me joy before it's taken away from me? Even if I don't deserve it?"

There was no answer, no projection from Valhalla bearing his mother's face, only silence. He put down the item he'd been holding, exactly at the spot where it belonged, and closed the door behind him as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time!

Upon returning to his rooms he heard sounds from the bath chamber, and the light silk robe from last night was lying beneath the bed. He lifted it up and let the fluid material glide over his fingers. It was a remarkably fine weave. Mother would have been intrigued, wanting to figure out how to replicate it.

Putting the garment down, he approached the doorway. The girl was washing herself, unaware of his presence. 

For a moment he considered casting an illusion spell, making himself invisible, but decided against it. He wouldn't watch idly for long.

Her back was turned and she was on her knees in the water, applying soap to her chest and arms. It was not a fragrance he recognized, so apparently she had brought her own.

He would have to make sure she had what she needed; the small case she'd brought with her couldn't have held many items.

It was clear that she wasn't completely at ease. Some of her movements indicated soreness, and he didn't doubt his own actions being the cause. He should feel guilty of course, ashamed even, to let his urges lead him astray in such a manner, but he didn't. The reluctance he'd felt initially had faded with every time he'd bedded her, and he already knew he would do it again. Very soon, in fact.

Silently he stalked closer, letting his clothes shimmer away as he walked. He was self-conscious about his scars, now so much more visible in the open, lit space, but he couldn't be bothered to hide them. She was a slave from another realm; why should he care what she thought of them?

He slid into the water behind her and she startled, but he took hold of her arms and held her still, shushing in her ear till she calmed down.  
"You still wish to please me, do you not?"

"Yes, of course... Loki."

The way she pronounced his name definitely had a titillating effect on his neither regions.

"Then relax." He loosened his grip, running his hands down her arms. "Have I given you reason to fear me?"

"You have not," she admitted.

"Good. Keep pleasing me and there will be no need for such." He leaned in to nuzzle her neck. She was still tense, but not putting up any resistance as his hands began exploring her breasts, smooth and slippery from the scented lather. He listened carefully for changes in her breathing. She wasn't unaffected by his ministrations, and he liked how she responded when he touched her just right.

He continued downwards, fingers spread wide as his hands moved over her abdomen in slow, caressing circles before dipping under the water and seductively tracing her inner thighs. He held her close to himself while doing so, breathing in her scent, his growing erection pressed against her lower back. Eventually he let her rinse off only to turn her around and request that she wash him. She did so without objection and only hesitated when reaching his hips.

"Well, go on!" he urged, and she quickly moved to apply soap to his privates and inner thighs, massaging them with slender, dextrous fingers. She kept her head down the whole time, evading his gaze. He took a shivering breath as her hand stroke along his stiff length, and it seemed to encourage her because she did it again.

"Yes, very good," he purred and wrapped her hair around his hand, pulling her face up till she had to look at him. "Come here." He sat back on his knees and pulled her onto his lap, soap quickly dissolving in the water. Still with her hair in a firm grip he approched her lips and kissed her eagerly. She could not have pulled away had she wanted to. He lifted her slightly to fit his throbbing cock against her entrance, too impatient to get out of the water and into a bed first.

She moaned against his mouth, as in mild protest, but he lowered her onto himself till he was deeply lodged inside and her slick walls embraced him, like a long forgotten comfort. Holding her close, wanting to feel her entire body against his, he pulled back and pushed inside again, over and over as he ravaged her mouth, neck and shoulders with kisses and bites. Letting himself go, he thrusted into her furiously, closing his eyes to feel more intensely, spurred on by her whimpers and moans, till he clenched his teeth and released his seed inside her warmth.

Without letting her go he stood up, on somewhat shaky legs, and stepped out of the bath. Carrying her into the bedroom he scooped up a towel on the way and wrapped it around her before lowering her onto the bed. She was shivering and he realised she might not be used to the cool temperature he liked to keep in his chambers. 

"Do you feel pain?" he asked as he dried himself off and slipped on a robe.

"Not at all," she said in such an obvious lie he wanted to tsk at her.

"Don't lie to me," he snapped, perhaps harsher than he had intended. He took her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. "Don't ever lie to me. I don't take well to it."

"My apologies. I will not do so again."

Was he really that intimidating? She acted like a frightened mouse in front of a predator. Normally he wouldn't mind people being cautious around him, but this was ridiculous. All he'd done was bed her, for Norns' sake!

"I can call for a healer to ease your discomfort, but it would be quicker and and simpler if I did it myself."

"Oh, that is not needed at all!" she exclaimed, eyes widening as if he'd suggested something scandalous.

Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I cannot believe you would rather suffer than have me heal you. Now be still!" Getting down on one knee he put his hands on her to let his magic seek out the parts of her body that were in distress and begin to heal them. It was mostly her muscles that were sore, unused to the activity they'd been through. He had taken the time to prepare her the first two times, so there was less pain in her womanly parts, but he still detected some.

"This is not something a king should do," she said uneasily.

Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"And why not, may I ask?"

"It's unsuitable."

"If you ask around you will find I have a reputation of doing things my own way," he said, keeping his hands on her a little longer than necessary. "In fact, your very presence here is a breach of custom. Asgard abolished slavery centuries ago."

He wasn't sure why he told her this, but she was bound to find out eventually.

The revelation kept her quiet for some time, as if she was pondering it. Loki stood and began getting dressed.

"How is that possible?" she finally asked, frowning in confusion. "How can your world function without slaves to carry out their tasks? It makes little sense to abolish such an essential part of one's society."

He wondered if it had been intelligence he'd seen in her eyes when she was first presented to him. A desire for understanding that couldn't be curbed by fear or obedience.

"We have servants," he explained, "and people get paid for the services they provide. I know you have that in your realm as well."

"Of course, but not for every task that needs... attending to." She looked up at him, then quickly withdrew her gaze and lowered her voice. "I mean no disrespect to your customs. Please, accept my apologies."

"No disrespect noted," he replied absently. The girl intrigued him, and not just in the carnal way, although that was the major part of his interest right now. He watched her pull on the silk robe and begin attending to her hair. That was enough to make his loins stir. Again.

_Norns! Can I have one damn hour without giving in to coupling like a mindless beast?_

Satisfaction was not in his nature indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrors!

_"If you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? You will be longing for something as sweet as pain."_

He woke with a start, breathing heavily. The room was dark and for a moment he didn't recognize his surroundings. Carefully he sat up, prepared for whatever lay waiting beyond the border of his senses, but nothing happened. Covered in sweat, fists clenched, he forced himself to relax.

The woman next to him stirred.  
"What is wrong, your majesty?"

He didn't answer, waiting for his racing heart to slow down before trusting himself to speak. The pain was still there, like an persistent echo, but it was fading, as always. It was mere illusion.

They couldn't reach him here.

A hand on his arm made him flinch, and out of pure reflex he grabbed her wrist so fast she gasped.  
"Do not touch me!" he growled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she stuttered, trying to pull back without succeeding. "I didn't mean... Please, don't punish me!"

_What?_

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm before turning to face her. She looked utterly terrified.

"Just what is it you think I would do? Strike you down?"

"I do not know. Please..."

He probably should have let go of her wrist, but the way she pulled at it he figured she might flee, and he was not to in the mood to chase the woman down just to get an explanation out of her. That would only serve to make it worse.

"You will tell me now what I have done to warrant such fear!" he commanded.

"Nothing whatsoever," she whimpered, now on the verge of tears. "You have only been kind to me."

"Then why are you so afraid? What can possibly have instilled this... sheer terror at my person?" His patience was about to abandon him; this needed to be sorted out quickly, or he would lose it completely.

"They... they told me..."

"Told you what?"

"That I should take care to please you, since you're capable of great acts of cruelty otherwise."

He frowned.  
"And what acts would that be; did they happen to say?"

"That you don't tolerate disobedience in any form, that you dismember your enemies and give their heads to the ravens to feast on, and that..."

"I have not dismembered any of my enemies, and certainly not fed their body parts to the ravens. Where is this nonsense coming from?"

"...you conquered an entire realm because a few of it's inhabitants offended you, that you all but destroyed another..." she continued.

"That is not quite how it happened," he said, beginning to question his attempt at making her talk. Now she seemed unable to stop.

"They also said you've used up your previous slaves and drank their blood and..."

He had to physically put a hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking, and after a brief struggle she succumbed and went quiet.

"First of all; I have not 'used up' any previous slaves, let alone drunk their blood, and there is very little truth to the rest. I believe you've been told these things to ensure your obedience."

Her eyes looked up at him, a peculiar sight since the lower part of her face was still covered by his hand. She was more or less in his lap now, back against his chest. There was something about it that aroused him, but he put that thought on hold for later.

"You would be wise not to believe everything others tell you," he added, removing his hand to rest it on her waist. "Surely you know people will lie to further their own purpose?"

"Yes..." she said hesitantly. 

"They presented me you as a gift. Naturally they wished to make sure you behaved yourself in my company. Fear is a powerful motivator." He let the words sink in, hoping she was bright enough to see reason when the facts were layed out properly. He didn't want her to shrink back in fear every time he turned around; it would become unbearable quickly, and he wished to enjoy her company for considerable time.

"Now go back to sleep," he said, nudging her off him and adjusting the pillows before lying down.

"Would you wish for me to pleasure you first?"

Of course he did. Correction; of course his body did, even though he'd taken her just before bed, and that was mere hours ago. It was his own fault for keeping her with him at night; he should have let her go back to her own chambers, had he had any sense.

"Very well," he sighed, finding it easier to give in to his urges than fight them at this moment. Yet, before he could move she had lifted the covers and leaned over him, her hand already on his thigh. She was remarkably quick, he thought.

_Oh Norns!_

She was using her mouth on him, and quite skillfully to boot. He briefly wondered what else she'd been trained to do, before his full attention was drawn to the sensation of her moist lips embracing the head of his manhood. Her tongue played against the edge and he let out a groan in response, tensing up as more blood rushed to the target of her ministrations. It was only when trying to take him deeper she had some difficulty, but that could be blamed on the angle, and he made a mental note to have her in another position next time. For now he was more than content to lie back and have her work on him with her tongue. Someone had taught this girl well.

When he finally released she took it excellently, and it was with satisfaction he watched her swallow. He pulled her up to face him and pinned her body to the bed. Being so indulged had only served to whet his appetite and he entered her easily, realising that the act had made her excited as well. It pleased him. There was something inordinately enticing to see her arousal grow while he was having her, knowing that he could choose to allow or withhold her pleasure at will.

The slick warmth that embraced him was glorious. At this time he couldn't remember why he ever considered abstaining from something so gratifying. Seeking sweet relief he indulged in her moans and whimpers, wanting to feel her clench around him, call his name, give herself up completely to his mercy as he took what he wanted from her.

"You are mine," he hissed as he felt her shudder and come undone under him, "and this... is how I reward you... for pleasing me."

It took only a few forceful thrusts before he spilled, and though finally sated he found himself unwilling to let her go. Pulling the covers over them both he held her close while drifting off to sleep, the nightmare all but faded from his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get more complicated than expected.

"Loki, what is this I hear about you keeping pleasure slaves in your chambers?" Thor's voice managed to sound accusatory and incredulous at the same time.

Loki sighed, but waited with speaking until Thor had caught up with him. He didn't slow his pace.  
"It is but one, and she has her own rooms. Norns, you make it sound as if I've turned the palace into a brothel of sorts."

"The word that met me on returning was far from reassuring on that part. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well, brother, if you have to know; she was a gift."

"A gift?" Thor frowned, clearly not satisfied with such a simple answer.

"A gift from a realm that's seeking Asgard's protection, and whatever mutual benefits we can agree upon. They happen to have a slave tradition which is deeply ingrained in the fabric of their society. I was not going to offend them by turning down their most generous offering."

Thor seemed to struggle to wrap his head around that. Apparently spending time on Midgard hadn't enhanced what little sharpness his mind possessed to begin with.

"What are you planning to do with her?"

"If you must know, I'm doing what is expected of me in that regard. I don't need to explain what a pleasure slave is for, do I? I highly doubt mother spared you the talk she had with me when coming of age, regarding such things."

Thor grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.   
"You cannot be serious about this! Father banished thralldom centuries ago."

"Only after it was all but abandoned, and most of Asgard had started finding it reprehensible. It was hardly a revolutionary act at the time."

"Yet you're planning to reinstitute it? I will not allow this."

"I have no such intentions. Once again you're getting ahead of yourself. And it's not up to you to allow or disallow anything. I am king now, remember? Or will you have your friends betray me again?" Loki's voice was getting colder as he spoke.

Thor stepped back.  
"If it's not your intention, why are you using her in such a way? Just what are you up to, Loki?"

"And why would you immediately assume me to be up to something? You cannot imagine that I simply want my bed warmed at night?"

"I know you too well, brother. You never did anything without a reason."

Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"As opposed to those who will throw themselves into whatever strikes their whim, not even stopping long enough to think of the consequenses," he said pointedly.

"I have changed," Thor claimed, somewhat defensive.

"Yet you barge in here, acting as if a terrible crime has been committed, when all you have is the word of some gossiping servant. If you have indeed changed, it's showing poorly."

Thor clenched his fists, but relaxed them again, visibly forcing himself to calm.  
"I did not come here to fight."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"I will speak to this girl, and hear what she has to say."

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn't object. It couldn't do much harm, and he'd rather be present when said conversation took place than having Thor approach her when he was busy elsewhere.

"Very well, if that's what it takes to appease you."

* * *

They entered the girl's chambers, not far from Loki's own. Thor looked around, but didn't comment. Perhaps he had expected the slave on her knees, naked and chained? If so he must be sorely disappointed. The rooms were comfortable and pleasantly decorated. The girl was clothed and fed and Loki had made sure she had books and other items to occupy herself with. There was little to complain about.

"So where is she?" Thor asked, but before long she appeared, wearing Asgardian clothes and smiling pleasantly. She seemed startled upon laying eyes on the both of them, but only briefly. Obviously the visit was unexpected, but she recovered well.

There was something uneasy in her demeanor though, and after observing for a while, Loki concluded it had nothing to do with Thor or the two of them showing up unannounced. Something had happened before they arrived, and he was determined to find out what.

He waited impatiently while Thor asked her questions, and stayed behind once the visit was over. As soon as the door closed and he heard Thor's steps disappear down the hall he approached her.  
"You have something to tell me, I believe."

"I do not know of what you speak, sire," she tried.

"Have I not told you it's unwise to lie to me? And when we're alone you will call me by name."

"Yes, Loki. I am sorry." She avoided his gaze.

He took her chin between his fingers and turned her face towards him.  
"Then answer. I don't have patience for games."

She struggled, he could see it, but sense finally won out.  
"One of the maids..."

"Yes?" he encouraged, already having a grim feeling of what was to come.

"She was... less than courteous."

Loki swore under his breath.  
"What were her words? And I want her name." Like it wasn't enough having to deal with his oaf of a brother this cursed day, he would need to keep impertinent servants in line as well.

"It matters not," she said uneasily. "It is likely I misinterpreted..."

"You will tell me her name, or I swear I will find out for myself!"

She finally relented and told him of the maid delivering her meal earlier in the day while making crude comments about having to wait on bed slaves.

He should have foreseen something of the kind, of course. It just hadn't occured to him, and he cursed his oversight, not even questioning why the incident infuriated him so much.

"My deepest apologies for attempting to hide it from you," the girl spoke, her eyes downcast. "I did not expect to be believed were I to speak of what occured."

"It will not happen again," he said. "I will make sure of it."

He definitely needed to deal with this, nip it in the bud before it spun out of control. Presenting her visit to the public as a cultural exchange was not going to work for long if people in the palace kept referring to her as a lowly bed slave. Keeping her confined to her chambers would only make such rumours worse, he realised. She needed to be seen, being treated with respect and dignity while others were watching. And he needed to give her a name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence and devotion.

Taking the girl outside was more enjoyable than he had expected. She was especially enthralled by the Midgardian peacocks in Frigga's garden. 

"They are magnificient!" she exclaimed. "How can such beautiful creatures exist?"

"There are many wonders in the Nine," Loki said, "if you know where to look for them." He found himself amused by her child-like enthusiasm. If felt like an eternity since he'd been able to look at the world with such innocent and unabashed delight.

He had learned early to hide the intensity of his emotions, his pride suffering from the scolding and ridicule it evoked. Of course Thor's tantrums were never met the same way; his brother's temper flared at the right moments, over the right things, and it took Loki a long time to understand what made his own so different in other people's eyes.

Closing himself down, turning into an observer who stalked through the shadows, had contributed to his loneliness, but it was a price he'd deemed necessary to pay. Few could be trusted with his real self, and the loss was too great when revealing the truth to the wrong person.

His time with the Chitauri had concluded the lesson Asgard had only begun to teach him; how sentiment and vulnerability were weaknesses, only serving to intensify your suffering once your enemy got hold of them. He was never to be innocent again.

"Thank you," the girl smiled at him, "for taking me here. It's delightful."

"There is more to see," he said, shutting the dark thoughts away. "We have only explored a small part of the palace as of yet. This will be all for today, however."

She cheerfully walked with him, still talking mostly about the peacocks, and seemed oblivious to the curious looks they received during the way. Loki was pleased that she was in a good mood. He had deliberately brought her places where people would see, without being too obvious about it, and he had taken care to treat her courteously the entire time. 

Though there would always be gossip, he was intent on changing it's course into a more favorable direction.

When they reached her chambers he followed her inside, not ready to part from her just yet. He would need to attend to his duties soon; there was little time for frivolities, but spending the last two hours in her presence had awoken his lust, and he was not going to leave without sating the worst of it.

She let out a giggle when he embraced her from behind, slipping his hands under her garments. Her fear of him had begun to fade, but it was the first time he saw her so devoid of it, so totally unworried.

"Our little excursion seems to have left you in a happy mood, my pet," he purred, inhaling her scent as he caressed her.

"I'm always happy to please my king," she replied, gasping when his hand moved down to cup the softness between her thighs. He held her closely locked against himself while enticing her, not giving her space to move. It would often heighten his pleasure, he found, to make sure she could do nothing without his explicit permission.

He didn't bother removing more clothing than necessary before taking her to bed. Entering her in one powerful thrust, he watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent gasp. In no mood to be gentle he took a firm grip of her hips, keeping her in place while pushing into her in a rough and steady rythm. He could tell that it excited her, being taken in such a harsh manner, but what was equally obvious was her futile attempt at hiding it.

"So wanton, yet so bashful," he murmured, slowing his moves to languidly suck on her neck. "You do enjoy pleasing me, do you not?"

"Very much," she responded, whimpering when he sank his teeth into her vulnerable flesh. It was delightful how she squirmed beneath him, a merging of arousal and pain. It made him increase his pace once more, capturing both of her hands in his own as he pressed them into the bedding above her head. It wasn't long before he felt the sweet tension uncoiling in his groin and he spent his seed in her welcoming warmth.

Somewhat relieved he moved off her and turned on his back, but soon changed to seated position. It wouldn't be wise to fall asleep, however alluring such a prospect.

He noticed a book on the bed, one that he didn't recognize as Asgardian. She must have brought it from her homeworld. The cover was faded and worn, but a word he interpreted as "seld'ya" was perfectly readable.

The girl reached for her robe and sat next to him, her back against the headboard, and he shifted till he could lean back against her, relaxing comfortably between her legs.

"This is from your realm, yes?" He picked up the book and turned it over, sliding his fingertips over its rough texture.

"It is," she confirmed, slowly running her fingers through his tousled hair, smoothing it in place. "It is about the wisdom of devotion; how to make the most of your servitude."

"Something your masters want their slaves to read, I expect?"

"They do not care one way or the other," she said, surprisingly. "It's a philosophy formed by our own, articulated and shaped by those who have lived and served as slaves and learned from it."

"Hmm..." Her caresses momentarily distracted him. It was a long time since anyone had touched him in such a caring, almost loving, way, and he was not used to it. It irritated him and soothed him at the same time. He was not fond of being touched where he couldn't see, but was overall too content to tell her to stop.

"As I understand," he said, opening a page, "slaves are a class of their own and will remain so for the entirety of their lives."

"That is correct," she answered, still playing with his hair. "We are born such and do whatever work our masters require. If we show a particular aptitude we may be trained in the corresponding skill, but mostly those run in families."

"You're saying they breed you for specific traits?" He was not overly surprised, it made sense from a slave owners point of view.

"They do. Such slaves are encouraged to have many children, and as they grow old enough they will be sold off to serve for masters requiring their particular skill."

He realised he could learn quite a bit from this girl about the other realm. She was already providing information the scribes of Asgard hadn't. Even if her perspective was limited to a slave's it could be useful to him, and he decided to listen to her more intently from now on.

"So how did you happen to be a pleasure slave?" he asked, curious to how such a thing could be inherited.

"I was raised in an intellectual environment, meant for archiving and bookkeeping mostly, but our owners were doing poorly and couldn't afford as many slaves anymore. I was bought by a master who saw another potential in me."

Interesting.

He did indeed enjoy leaning against her like this. Her body was not only soft and warm to the touch, but her voice and demeanor were pleasing as well. Perhaps those were the very traits she had been chosen for. Everything about her was agreeable, now her fears weren't so blatant anymore, and he found it easy to relax in her presence.

It wouldn't be wise to let such sentiment carry him away, of course. Though she was harmless in herself, there could be ulterior motives to placing her in his presence. The envoys hadn't left yet; there was always a possibility of them attempting to get information from her before doing so.

Knowing this, he had made sure not to reveal anything important while spending time in her company.

She placed a hand on his brow and he closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his lips. It was too comfortable; he could barely recall when he last felt this relaxed. Even his mind was at ease, for once. 

And all because of this foreign girl he'd been gifted, the very thing he hadn't known he needed.

_Seld'ya_

_The wisdom of devotion_

"I believe I have found you a proper name," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty and pleasure

The final meeting with the delegates was tedious, but it had to be done. Though all issues of importance had been adressed in depth there was a need for summation, and protocol required that he was present through all of it. Since Thor happened to be in Asgard he was required to participate as well, and his facial expression as the talks dragged on provided Loki with enough amusement to get through the ordeal himself.

"You couldn't make your discontent a little less obvious, brother?" he asked as they exited the council room.

"What would you have me do? It's almost as if you extended the thing on purpose."

"I would have little cause to do so. It simply saves time and effort to have everything done properly from the start, rather than having to come back later and correct mistakes made in haste."

Thor rubbed his eyes.  
"And it couldn't be done in less than four hours?"

"Apparently not. They will be leaving tomorrow, so you can rest assured this was the last of it."

They walked for a bit without talking.

"I noticed you didn't adress the issue of slavery in their culture," Thor said eventually.

"And if I had done so? What difference would it have made? Said culture has existed for thousands of years; it's not going to come to a sudden halt because Asgard questions it."

"Of course not; that's not what I'm saying."

"They're not one of the Nine; all we can do, would we wish to influence them, is to maintain good relations and hope they look to us for example."

Thor frowned.  
"I don't see how we could influence them properly when you're claiming one of their slaves as your own."

Loki felt the irritation rising within him.  
"She is well treated and quite content," he snapped, "and you can refer to her by name, now that she has one."

"But you are making use of her in the way one uses a bed slave," Thor persisted. "Even if she is content it may be because she knows little else."

"Indeed she knows little else, and I intend to change the fact." While his tongue formed the words he wasn't sure just what he had in mind. It was an idea that, though insistantly demanding his attention, wasn't yet fully formed. He wanted her to be more, yes, but what exactly?

Technically he could circumvent the law, making an exception for himself, but it wasn't an ideal solution and it could come back to haunt him later.

He needed to elevate her status in some manner, obscuring the perception of her as a mere bed slave, but there was no existing title that would suit her position. He would also have to be careful not to raise her status too much, as it might evoke the dismay of the realm that had presented him with her. It was a delicate balance to uphold.

* * *

Loki strolled into Seld'ya's chambers. He was short on patience and had decided he'd rather seek her out than wait for her to be brought to his own rooms. The meeting had left him weary and the evening's upcoming festivities were likely to challenge his patience even more. He needed a respite.

He pulled her close, taking a moment to breathe in her scent before burying his mouth in her neck. Not wasting time on words he pulled her garments aside till he could feel her smooth skin directly under his hands. It sent a ripple of lust through his body, hardening him instantly.

"Undress!" he demanded and stepped away. She obeyed quickly enough, with none of the hesitation of the first days.

"What can I do to please you?" she asked as the last garment dropped.

"On your knees!" He sat on the edge of the bed, indicating the space between his legs. Understanding what he was requesting she took her place and freed his manhood from it's confinement, caressing it skillfully. He didn't take his eyes of her as she embraced the head with her soft, moist lips, letting her tongue massage it from underneath.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, pushing her into a rythm, and he felt only the faintest resistance before she obeyed and let him lead.

"You are mine," he reminded her, tension rising in his groin, the sweet sensation making him thrust deeper into her slick mouth. "You will please me any way I desire, yes?"

She was unable to answer, of course. He made her tilt her head backwards and told her to relax, shifting his tone from harsh to gentle, before slowly inserting himself down her throat. She was very still, shivering in submission as she took him in.

It didn't last long before her swallowing around him made him spend, a groan falling from his lips as he held her in place, his pleasure heightened from the total control he asserted. It was glorious.

He carefully withdrew before pulling her up, holding her on his lap as he wiped her tears away.  
"You're such a good girl," he murmured. "What have I done to deserve you?"

* * *

The evening's feast was once again in honor of the delegates, and to celebrate the successful negotiations. Food and drink abounded, but Loki paid little attention to the fare. His eyes kept wandering the room, paying attention to who interacted with whom and in what manner. 

There was a moment when his eyes met Sif's across the room. She was temporarily in Asgard, presently in the company of Thor and a few others.

Loki had ordered her stationed far from the palace the moment he took his rightful place as ruler of the realm. Her skill as a warrior was too great to dismiss her from service all together, but he could at the very least make sure he didn't have to endure her presence. That she resented being sent away had made it all the more satisfying.

"Next time you choose to threaten me, consider the consequenses," he had told her, reminding her of the incident during their search for Malekith and the dark elves.

Sif's present visit to the palace was set to be brief, a few days only, and this was likely all he would see of her during that time. He looked at her coldly, and her jaw tightened as she stubbornly returned his gaze.

Their silent interaction was interrupted by a delegate who wanted to express their appreciation for the trade arrangement, and he got caught up in the conversation for several minutes. Next time he thought of looking for Sif she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're making plans... and unexpected things happen.

He took his breakfast with Seld'ya on the balcony where Asgard could see them, conversing about the various differences and similarities between their two cultures. He made a mental note to bring her some more books on Asgardian history and customs, since her actual knowledge of the realms seemed to be limited. The suggestion was met with genuine enthusiasm, and it pleased him. She enjoyed learning, and that was a trait he appreciated.

"It appears your people are leaving," he commented, indicating the small group of envoys moving towards the Bifrost. Seld'ya followed his gaze and for a brief moment a mixture of emotions crossed her face. 

_You're alone now,_ he thought. _All alone in a foreign world where you don't belong._

The familiarity sent a bitter smile to his lips, but he let it fade before she turned back to face him.

"So they are," she said quietly.

"Your home is here now," he reminded her. "It will grow on you, I'm sure."

"Yes, Loki," she agreed, keeping her eyes down. "I believe I will be most content here."

He reached out over the table to take her chin between his fingers and tilt her face upwards.  
"I will do my best to make you comfortable. Do not hesitate to ask, is there anything you desire."

"Thank you," she said with a faint smile.

She was quite beautiful in the morning light, he decided. Her foreign features were pleasing to his eyes and the clothes he had ordered made for her were flattering, both to her colors and form.

"As soon as my time permits I will see to that you're properly acquainted with the palace and it's surroundings," he promised. 

He needed to take her out again, bringing her where they would be seen, and a part of him looked forward to it for more personal reasons. As much as he enjoyed bedding her, he found that he also took pleasure in her company. Their conversations, however brief, took his mind off the darkness which threatened to overwhelm him when too long alone with his own thoughts, and he no longer needed a healer's potion to help him sleep. In a short time she was becoming exceedingly valuable to him.

A voice in the back of his mind reminded him to be cautious.

Loki was not one to attach easily, and he had learned well enough that trust was deceptive. On the other hand, this woman did not have the power to inflict any real damage, being strong neither in status nor connections. Perhaps that would change over time, but for now she was harmless enough, and there was little risk in keeping her close.

"Tomorrow I might be able to make time for a trip into the city," he suggested.

She perked up instantly.  
"Outside the palace? That would be lovely."

He smiled, pleased to have turned around her mood so easily.

"It will be my pleasure," he said.

* * *

His duties for the day was over. It had been a long one; the sun was already setting. He had ordered for Seld'ya to be brought to his chambers and would be joining her already, had it not been for his stubborn desire to finish up one final task before retiring. It had taken longer than estimated, but at last it was over and done with, which meant one less thing to concern himself with in the days to come.

On approaching his chambers there was something stirring in the back of his mind; something that didn't belong. He quickened his steps and opened the door. Everything was quiet, as it should be, and yet...

Walking through the rooms his eyes fell on a piece of silk robe visible on the floor just behind the bed. There was a stain, a discoloration on it. He cautiously rounded the bed.

Seld'ya was lying on the floor, her face hidden under tousled hair. The white robe was soiled through with blood.

He kneeled beside her, ripping the garment open to reveal a knife wound in her abdomen, still bleeding.

Cursing under his breath, he applied his seidr to her lifeless body, attempting to stop the bleeding long enough to get her to the healers. She was still breathing; there was still hope.

He lifted her up, cradling her against his chest. Her skin was an unhealthy white and the blood stain on the floor was disconcertingly large. He refused to think of what it meant.

There was still hope. There had to be.

* * *

"Brother..." Thor's voice reached him from behind, but he didn't answer, didn't take his eyes of the bed and the one resting on it. The wound was sealed, the organs repaired at the best of the healers' abilities, but she wasn't Aesir. There was only so much they could do.

Thor stepped into his visual field, taking in the scene before them.  
"I was told of what happened. Why would anyone want to kill a pleasure slave?"

"They wouldn't," Loki replied grimly. "She wasn't supposed to be alone."

"You're saying..."

"She was called to my chambers, but I was delayed. They likely expected to find us in the throes of passion, making me an easier target."

Thor was quiet, but the rage building in him was so obvious it was almost palpable.

"Heimdall..." he begun.

"Saw nothing," Loki cut off. "Something obscured his sight. The guards are being interrogated as we speak, but so far they claim that noone passed them by." He turned from the bed, jaw tight. "I felt the traces of seidr when entering my chambers; a magic wielder is involved in this matter, in one way or another, and I will find them with whatever means neccessary."

He walked out of the healers' room, Thor following with matching determination.

"To begin with I will have Sif arrested, if she can still be found."

"You cannot seriously believe Sif to be involved in this?" Thor said, voice displaying utter shock at such a suggestion.

"And why not? She arrived at the palace yesterday; I saw her at the feast. Isn't it conspicous how this attempt at my life took place the very next day?"

"Sif isn't a master of magic," Thor pointed out. "You said yourself..."

"Which only means she didn't operate alone," Loki cut him off once again. "Until this is resolved I will trust noone."

"I hope you'd be willing to trust me," Thor said, his voice stern.

"Only because I know you wouldn't resort to such shady measures if you wanted me dead," Loki snapped. "There are few who would risk a direct attempt at my person, even were I to be distracted, but it is more than likely that more are involved. I will not rest until every single culprit is found and dealt with, do I so need to hunt them down myself!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for clues (At least they're working together.)

Loki couldn't sleep, or more accurate; he didn't want to sleep. Sif was in the dungeons, but there was no real evidence against her yet. An investigation on the matter had begun, but for now there was little he could do but wait for reports and make plans. He leaned against the windowsill, looking out in the night, the weight of solitude heavy on his shoulders. He hadn't spent a night alone since Seld'ya was presented to him.

He was not going to deceive himself with foolish hope; it had all been too good to last. As with most things he truly desired he would see it slip through his fingers, unable to hold on. What he could do, however, was to make sure those responsible would suffer.

Closing his eyes, he recalled the feeling that had met him when approaching his chambers that evening. The faint trace of magic had not been of his own making; it would not have lingered where he hadn't set foot since early morning. But there was more, something he was still struggling to identify. Something like a signature. 

A knock on the door brought him back to the present.

"Enter!" he ordered, and turned to face the guard in the doorway.

"The information as requested, Your Majesty."

Loki accepted the message and nodded for the man to leave.

It was a list of people recently arrived at the palace. Some names he recognized and dismissed; others were unknown and required closer inspection. He paid special attention to those arriving along with Sif. 

Gathering information was not something he'd entrust to others at this stage. Like he had told Thor there was noone he'd hold above suspicion in this matter, but there was also the fact that few were as skilled as himself in seeing through lies and deception. It wouldn't be too much of an infringement on his duties to take care of this particular part of the investigation himself.

Vanishing the list to where it could quickly be retrieved if needed, he left his chambers and began searching for answers.

* * *

He dropped by the Healers' room in the early morning. Seld'ya was still under the force field, unresponsive and pale.

"I'm afraid there is little change, Your Majesty. She has survived the night, which is more than we would have expected considering her state, but it is far too early for predictions."

Loki gritted his teeth.  
"And her blood?"

"We are working on replenishing it, but it's a process that cannot be hurried."

Of course not. There was no supply of blood in storage for a non-Aesir like Seld'ya. There hadn't been time to create such before the event that left her needing it.

Loki's glamour had made it possible to replenish his own after battle injuries, but this foreign girl had no such advantage. She was all she seemed to be, and little else.

He cursed himself for not dealing with the matter straight away. If she was to be a permanent resident in Asgard it should have been seen to the very first day.

"The security precautions I requested have been put into place?"

"They have," the healer confirmed, "but they do cause some inconvenience..."

"That is a minor issue," Loki dismissed. "If she caught sight of her assailant they cannot afford to let her live. You are to carry out those measures to the letter or I will hold you personally responsible."

The healer let only the briefest hint of discomfort show through her professional manner.  
"I will do my outmost to conform to your requests, Your Majesty."

"Good." He turned away. "Send me reports of any change in her state!"

In truth, he wasn't sure whether the precautions would be enough. A magic wielder cunning enough to evade Heimdall's sight was not to be underestimated.

Although the gatekeeper himself wasn't above suspicion he had a code of honour, and would not betray his oath in such an underhanded manner. He might still be involved, but not by lying about what he had or hadn't seen, of that much Loki was certain.

It was the only reason he had allowed Heimdall to remain at his post to begin with.

* * *

"I have spoken with Sif," Thor informed him.

"Let me guess; she denies all." Loki didn't care if he sounded bored. This conversation was a waste of time.

"Of course, but she did offer some information that could turn out useful. There was a stranger travelling with her company part of the way. Little is known about the man, and it seems mere coincidence that they crossed paths. He was already on his way to the city."

"What seems like a coincidence is rarely such," Loki pondered, his interest awoken. "Would this be his name?"

He conjured the list of arrivals and indicated the one person he had yet to locate.

"That is him," Thor confirmed. "According to Sif he was seeking an audience with the king due to some matter in his home village."

"Yet noone with that name has appeared before me, or requested an audience. It doesn't seem that his errand was that urgent."

"Would he still be in the palace?" Thor wondered.

"There is no record of him leaving, but his whereabouts are a mystery."

A closer inspection of the visitor's chambers revealed nothing, which was interesting in itself.

"He appears to be travelling light," Thor noticed as he searched the rooms.

"A little too light for someone coming so far." Loki's eyes narrowed. Something tugged at his seidr and it took him mere moments to figure out what it was. With a hand movement he removed the foreign illusion. There was a slight resistance before it yielded and the few clothes and personal items in the room vanished before their eyes.

"Was he ever here at all?" Thor wondered grimly.

"He would have been to create the illusion. It's a long-lasting one, which would have required some preparation. I rarely bother with those myself; there is seldom need for such."

"So it appears we may have found our assailant."

"One of them, at the very least," Loki admitted, still focused on the traces of magic the illusion left behind. The signature was familiar enough.

"You still don't believe Sif to be involved in this, do you, brother? If she truly was she would not..."

A young boy suddenly appeared in the door, looking flustered from running.  
"Your Majesty," he gasped. "The Healers' room..."

"Seld'ya!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides on a less orthodox way to protect what is his.

The intruder was gone when they arrived; once discovered he'd be a fool to linger. 

"I would very much care for an explanation," Loki said, his voice seething with rage.

"The safety precautions have been upheld to the letter," the healer assured him. "There are no mistakes made on our part."

"Then how was this possible?" He would flog the skin off the bones of whoever was responsible for this happening.

"It appears he took the shape of one of our healers before finding his way into the girl's chamber. Someone arrived just as he touched the force field, sounding the alarm."

Loki looked down at Seld'ya. The force field around her bed had been infused with a spell to remove any illusions from whoever came near it. It was the last line of defense; the killer was never supposed to get that far.

"The healer who saw him, is she alive?" Thor asked.

"She is. She had the sense to call the guards rather than try to stop him herself."

"And Seld'ya?"

"She is unharmed. The poison never touched her skin."

"Have it analyzed," Loki ordered. "It might tell us something we yet don't know."

He tore his gaze away from Seld'ya's sleeping form. She was too vulnerable like this. Something had to be done.

* * *

"Your Majesty, this is highly inappropriate!"

"From what you're telling me it will not compromise her recovery. In fact, it will make things easier on you, not having to keep the security measures in place that you found so inconvenient in the first place."

"That is not the issue..."

"Odin has always been allowed to pursue his sleep in his own chambers. Is there a proper reason why Seld'ya couldn't do the same?"

The healer looked scandalized.  
"The Allfather is a different matter altogether. This woman..."

Loki stopped her with a raised finger.  
"I suggest you consider your next words wisely," he cautioned. "If 'bed slave' is among them I will remind you that she is a representative for her realm, and they might not take well to her reputation being tarnished while recovering from an attempt on her life. We would not want a diplomatic incident hampering the benefits of our alliance with them, would we?"

"Of course not," the healer concurred, visibly troubled by the chastisizing. "I'm merely saying... wouldn't it be more convenient for yourself to have her placed in her own chambers if she is to be removed from the Healer's room?"

"And what good would it do? She would be just as vulnerable as here, which means the move would serve no purpose whatsoever. She _will_ be placed in my personal chambers where I can watch over her myself."

"As you desire, Your Majesty." The healer finally gave in, seeing the futility of arguing, but her expression betrayed how displeased she was with the arrangement. "We will move her there as soon as possible."

Loki turned away, tightening his jaw in annoyance. What did they think, that he was going to assault the girl while she was unconscious? There were far more important matters to consider than what was "appropriate" at the moment.

Seld'ya's life was less at risk now there was another witness, and as expected the description matched the one Sif had given of the traveller in her company. There was still a possibility of the girl being targeted, however, and Loki was determined not to take any risks with such a resourceful enemy. The poison the murderer had attempted to use was one that would be absorbed through the skin and leave no trace; it would have looked like she had succumbed to her injuries.

_And I wasn't there. This can not happen again._

* * *

Although the healers had assured him Seld'ya was no longer in need of constant attention, and moving her carried little risk, he questioned more than once through the night if his decision had been a wise one. She looked small and fragile in his bed, and for a moment it was hard to think about how he had used her.

If something unexpected happened, if the healers didn't get to her in time because of his insistance of keeping her here... He preferred not to think about what that would entail.

The alternative, leaving her at the Healer's room after what had already transpired there, was simply not an option.

He sat by the fire reading most of the night, something that usually relaxed him and made his thought processes clearer. This time, however, he found it difficult to focus, his attention frequently drawn to Seld'ya and her quiet presence in the room behind him. More than once did he find himself standing up to go see her merely to make sure her condition hadn't worsen, and that she was still breathing.

In the early morning hours he went to rest on the bed beside her, not bothering to undress. Dawn would be coming shortly and with it his duties for the day.

Carefully he inserted his hand under the cover and placed it on her abdomen, using his magic to search for any change.

The healing was in process, but far too slow. Some of her blood had been replenished, but not nearly enough; the healers were to give her another tranfusion in the morning. Luckily the blade hadn't been poisoned, thank the Norns, or she would most likely have been lost already.

He delayed with withdrawing his hand, wanting to maintain the contact for another while. It was still uncertain if and when she would wake up, if there would be unforeseen complications or long-term damage. Too many uncertainties for Loki's taste.

_You were gifted to me; I swear I will not let them take you from me without paying dearly for what they've done._

A familiar knock on the door startled him from his thoughts and he swung his feet over the bed's edge to go and let Thor in.

"Any news?" he asked, knowing well that Thor had his own motivations for pursuing their search.

"I've spoken to Heimdall," Thor said. "It appears the magic wielder we're looking for is a master at keeping himself hidden after arriving here."

"As if we weren't aware of that already. What else? I can see you're holding something back. You're so easy to read it's downright embarrassing."

Thor stopped in the doorway to the bedchamber, taking in the sight of the sleeping girl in Loki's bed.  
"I heard you had her brought here," he said.

"It's the only place I can keep her safe. Well? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to play guessing games?"

Thor gave Loki a peculiar look before bringing up what so obviously weighed on him.  
"I know you have your mind set on Sif's guilt, but would you consider the possibility of her being framed?"

"Oh? You're so desperate to save her from my wrath you come up with a conspiracy?" Loki picked up a cup and poured a small amount of wine in it. "Very well, brother, I'm listening."

Thor sat down, elbows resting on his knees.  
"When Heimdall turned his eyes to Sif after her arrival at the palace, there were times he found himself unable to see her."

"Hardly a surprise, everything considered." Loki sipped his wine, ignoring the early hour.

"It's simply too convenient!" Thor said, sounding frustrated. "I don't believe Sif did this, and neither would you, were you not so blinded by your own grief."

"Grief?" Loki slammed the cup down on the nearest surface. "I dare say I'm not the blind one here. Are you so afraid of losing the loyalty of your _friends_ that you won't see what's right before you? Of course, what is a lowly bed slave, and a foreigner at that, compared to your precious followers who'd do anything the mighty Thor asks of them, no matter how foolish..."

"Loki, enough! I know you care for her, in your own way..."

"You know nothing!" Loki hissed. "You have never _bothered_ to learn what matters to me and what does not."

"How can I when you refuse to speak of it?"

"And what happened in the past when I spoke of it? Yes, It was 'madness', and 'imagined slights' and the time when....

"Then tell me now!" Thor roared, standing up so violently the chair slided backwards. "Tell me where you think I wronged you, tell me what matters to you, and I swear I will listen!"

"Where I _think_ you wronged me? Still convinced it's all in my mind, brother?" Loki watched him cooly, not revealing that he might be startled by the sudden outburst. "I don't think you're willing to listen just yet."

Thor was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted them. 

Two healers had arrived to attend to Seld'ya. Loki used his seidr to make sure they were who they claimed to be before letting them begin, and even so he watched them closely. Thor remained in the background, but Loki ignored him. There were more important things to consider at the moment.

Only when the healers left did they speak again, and then it was about Seld'ya.  
"If you need to leave I'm willing to watch over her in your stead," Thor suggested.

"That will not be necessary."

"I know you have duties to attend to. The search for her attacker may last for days. Don't tell me you plan to stay couped up here the entire time!"

"I will do what needs to be done," Loki stated with firmness. "Most of my responsibilities can be dealt with from here; the rest can surely wait."

"Loki..."

"I will send for you when I require your assistance; is that good enough? Now leave; I have matters to attend to."

Once the door closed he went to wash up and change clothes. It was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you care so much you surprise yourself.

_"I know you care for her, in your own way."_

Loki brushed the invasive thought away with an irritated frown. His duties as king were already suffering because of recent events; he didn't need more distractions.

Of course he cared. Seld'ya was a valuable gift from another realm; it wouldn't look good to have her die just after the delegates left. His personal feelings had little bearing on the matter.

With a sigh he continued reading and signing the documents that required his attention.

Perhaps letting Thor sit watch over the girl wasn't such a bad idea after all. The offer had come as a surprise, and he had instinctively rejected it, but the reasoning was sound. He could only remain in here for so long. There was also a risk that people would think he hid away out of fear, and that was a most disturbing thought.

A barely discernable sound caught his attention and he immediately rose and approached the bed.

Seld'ya was moving.

It was scarcely noticable; he had only his keen senses to thank for seeing it.

Adding some water to a cloth he used it to moisten her lips.  
"You are safe here," he said. "Whoever hurt you will not do so again." It mattered little if she could hear him or not; the words needed to be said.

Her eyelids flickered, but didn't open.

He sat down, waiting for another sign of awareness, but when nothing more happened he prepared to stand. Only then did her lips move and a soft whisper escaped them.  
"Loki..."

"Shh, my sweet." He leaned forward to place a kiss on her brow. "Don't tire yourself. I will not leave you."

* * *

There was no sign of the assassin; it was as if he had vanished into thin air. Vanish did also one of the city's wealthier noblemen. From one day to the next he was gone, leaving house and home behind. A closer look revealed that a substantial sum had been removed from his accounts a month earlier. Where it had gone was a mystery, but the nobleman in question had been opposed to Loki as king, and through his connections it didn't take long to track down three more who were involved, including one of the counsellors.

Loki was forced to let Sif go, since there was no evidence of her guilt. As humiliating as it was to admit, he had indeed been blinded by his own anger and grief, unable to see through the web the assassin had spun. It was not like him to be so easily fooled.

At least it was giving him some satisfaction to order the real traitors beheaded.

"What about the one who fled?" Thor asked while they were having a conversation about the matter on Loki's balcony after the verdict had been pronounced.

"I've already received word he's been spotted, travelling as a commoner. He will be brought back in chains."

"To join the others at the scaffold, I presume."

"Of course. Are you going to plead for their lives now, like you did for Sif?"

"Sif was innocent, those men are not. Still, you could have been lenient."

"Lenient?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Like Odin was lenient by letting me rot in a cell for thousand of years? They should thank me for making it quick."

"Perhaps." Thor turned his back to the city below. "There is still the matter of the magic wielder they hired for the deed. He would be far from here by now."

"The ravens will report any trace of his wherabouts, no matter how small." Loki's lips curled into a cruel smile. "He cannot remain hidden forever. I will find him and end him myself."

Thor didn't say anything to that, which was just as well.

They went back inside and Thor stopped briefly outside Loki's bedchamber.  
"Is she asleep?"

"I will give her your regards when she wakes, if you wish."

Thor nodded.  
"Do so. Let her know I wish her well."

They continued towards the door, but Thor slowed his steps.

"Well, spit it out, brother!" Loki urged. "I can see how it weighs on you, whatever it is."

Thor sighed.  
"She does mean more to you than a mere bed slave, does she not? The way you took her in..."

"I did what was necessary," Loki said curtly.

"Few would have spent day and night watching over her as you did," Thor persisted. "I've never seen you act like this with any woman in the past."

"There is much you don't know about me, brother." 

"What plans do you have for her?"

Loki only briefly pondered his answer. He had given this some thought.  
"Depending on how fast she recovers, I'm considering giving her an official title as well as a position; I only need to work out the details."

Thor nodded.  
"That may be wise, all considered."

With Thor gone, Loki headed back to the bedroom. Seld'ya had regained a healthy color and there was no longer any doubt that she would live. Bedrest was still required, however, and she spent most of the time sleeping as a result of the potion she'd been given to counter the pain while healing.

Loki settled on the bed next to her, stretching his legs. The girl's even breathing was soothing to his senses. He had missed it while away.

As of yesterday he had begun leaving her alone for a few hours at a time, but not without hesitation. The paid assassin was still out there, as the last and most dangerous piece of the conspiracy. Loki would not feel completely at rest until he was accounted for. He knew it was irrational; there would be little reason to come for Seld'ya now it all was revealed, but the utter lack of knowledge about such a man was disconcerting.

Seld'ya stirred and opened her eyes.

"Now, look who's awake," Loki said, leaning over her. "How would you be feeling?"

"I'm... not sure." She cleared her throat and he reached for the cup next to the bed, holding her head up while she took a sip.

"I heard... voices," she said, "or did I dream?"

"Thor was here. He sends you his best."

"Will you give him... my thanks?"

"I will." He put the cup back on the nightstand. "Do you wish to sit? The healers tell me it's better for you to move now it won't cause you harm to do so."

"I don't think I can." She made a weak attempt to put weight on her elbows and rise, but got stuck half-way. Loki hoisted her up and made sure she rested securely with her back against the headboard.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You didn't need to go to such great lengths for me."

"You are mine, are you not? It's my responsibility to provide you with what you need."

"You are a most unusual king."

Loki chuckled and stroke a lock of hair out of her face.  
"A good king takes care of his subjects, does he not?"

"He does," she agreed, "although... I don't think he takes all of them into bed with him when they're ill."

"True, that would be inconvenient." Loki smiled at the image her words conveyed. "I have, however, been known to take some of my favorite items to bed with me, and it's not like you haven't spent considerable time in this bed already."

"But that was for... for your pleasure," she said, looking down on her hands which were fiddling with the covers. "I'm of no use to you in that regard until..." Her voice trailed off.

"I needed to protect you from those who tried to harm you; it was simply the easiest way to do so," he dismissed.

He hadn't told her that the hired assassin was still at large, only that the guilty individuals had been found and dealt with. All in due time; when the last piece of the puzzle was in place he intended to let her know.

"I was waiting for you," she said, speaking for the first time of what had happened, "but it was someone else, someone I hadn't seen before that day. I thought he came with a message or such."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, but not as tall as you. His hair was silvery white and his eyes... there was something odd about his eyes."

It was a similar description to the one Sif had given, as well as the healer.

"Was he alone?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Before I could ask about his intentions he... He moved so fast I could barely react and then there was a pain, the worst pain I ever felt, and he was gone."

The man had been careless, Loki thought. A seasoned killer would have aimed for the heart or the throat, not leaving anything to chance. This was someone unused to things not going their way, and prone to panic. Proficient at magic, but less so in assassination.

That was useful to know.

"He will not harm you again, I have made sure of it." 

She nodded, satisfied with his assurance, and reached for the water cup. As he watched her he contemplated just how long it was since anyone had given him such unreserved trust, such total and devoted acceptance. Centuries perhaps.

"Dinner will be here in an hour. I was hoping you'd be awake to share it with me."

Seld'ya looked down on herself.  
"I'm not really presentable," she said. "I should be clean and dressed for such."

"I think you can be excused for a less than perfect appearence," Loki said with some amusement, "but if you insist..." He put his feet on the floor and rounded the bed till he was close enough to simply pull off the covers and lift her into his arms.

Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to be clean, did you not? I could call for a healer to come and wash you, but this is so much better."

And with that he carried her into the bathchamber and began filling the bath with water.

He removed what little clothing she was wearing with deft fingers and vanished his own as he lowered them both into the warm water, taking care not to handle her too roughly. 

The wound on her abdomen was clearly visible, but healing well; the scaring would be neglible.

"This is pleasant, yes?"

"Very," she sighed, closing her eyes, relying completely on him and his hold.

Making sure her face didn't slip under the water he began washing her, a little bit surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Loki didn't see himself as particularly caring, and though her closeness aroused him he had no intention of acting on the fact. This was a new experience.

_She's making you weak._

_No._

_There is no weakness in experiencing new things._

He remained somewhat unconvinced, but couldn't deny it felt pleasant. In any case, taking care of his gift could only be of benefit in the long run.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting around, Asgard style.

"But I do not know how to!"

"I will show you," Loki said. "It's not that difficult."

He held out his hand and Seld'ya took it reluctantly. Standing behind her he guided her through the process of sitting up and holding the reins.

"We don't have these... What did you call them?

"Horses," he said, turning to the stable boy who was waiting with his own mount.

"They are beautiful," Seld'ya remarked, sliding her fingers through the horse's mane.

"I understand you don't have anything of the kind in your realm," Loki said, sitting up with practiced ease.

"Not like these. We have animals for riding, but they are very different, and only soldiers and hunters use them."

"So that's why you haven't had the experience, I gather?" He instructed her on how to get the horse to move and she took to it quickly, eager to learn as always. "I do believe you will enjoy this."

The idea of taking her out for a ride had occured to him while she was still on bed rest, and he'd been impatient to put it into action. Seld'ya's enthusiasm over the wonders in Asgard pleased him, and he found himself looking for new ways to surprise her so he'd get to see some of that pure, innocent delight on her face. Foolish sentiment perhaps, but it was like a balm on his wounded soul.

"You will tell me if you get tired, yes?"

"I will," she assured him.

They began moving, slowly at first. He picked a route through a less populated area with trees and flower plantations to delight the eye.

"This realm is so beautiful," Seld'ya commented, genuine admiration in her voice. "I have never seen such wonders."

"You've merely seen a small part," Loki smiled. "There is so much more."

Something suddenly changed in her posture, her shoulders slumping.  
"Will you send me back?" she asked, eyes downcast.

Loki frowned.  
"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"If I'm displeasing you it would be your right, no?" Her voice was low and timid like in the first few days.

"And why would you be displeasing me?" The thought of sending her away made something twitch uncomfortably inside him.

"You haven't claimed me since... since I was indisposed. I can only assume you don't find me pleasing anymore."

"I thought it wise to let you recover properly first," he stated. "You were more than merely indisposed for a while."

"The healers declared I have recovered well," she said. "If you don't find me appealing, perhaps there is something I could do to..."

"Of course I find you appealing! What is this nonsense?"

He ended up sounding harsher than intended and she flinched in response.

"Yes, of course. My apologies for assuming."

Were there tears in her eyes?

_Mother, I could really use your advice right now, on how to deal with women._

It was not as if he hadn't _wanted_ to; lying next to Seld'ya at night without touching her had been a serious test of willpower, but he simply couldn't let go of how fragile she had looked in the healer's room, or how he had felt her life draining away while he'd held her in his arms after finding her on his floor, bleeding out.

"I don't wish to harm you further, that is all."

"As you say. I thank you for your consideration, my king."

He reached out to take the reins and hold her horse back.  
"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I believe you. It is as you say; I needed to recover." Her voice was restrained and she still wouldn't look at him.

"Yet, you are not pleased with my answer."

"Loki, please... I didn't mean to offend you."

Yes, definitely tears.

"You are not offending me." He tried to use a gentle tone, but his growing impatience made it all the more difficult. "Neither should you doubt that I desire you!"

"Yet you would rather stroke yourself than let me give you pleasure."

Damn! He'd thought she'd been asleep while he was doing that.

"I am not rejecting you! Do you wish me to prove it right here, right now?"

"Of course not. I apologize for my impertinence; It wasn't my intent to enrage you."

A thought entered his mind, one that wore Frigga's voice:  
 _"She's not just a woman, Loki; she's a slave. It's all she's ever known. What do you expect of her?"_

He cursed to himself.

Seld'ya's whole life was aimed at serving; there was no other way for her to prove her value.

"Look at me!" he demanded and she obeyed with a barely noticable delay. "I swear I will not send you back to your own realm under any circumstances, is that clear?"

She nodded dutifully.  
"Yes, my king."

"In return," he continued, "I ask that you trust me. Will you do so?"

"I will," she said, this time without hesitation.

He let go of her reins and allowed the horses to resume their leisurely pace. A tree with golden leaves stood in their path and they passed under it, Seld'ya reaching out to touch one of it's branches. Some of the leaves stirred, glistening in the sun.

He had to wonder what would have happened if he actually had aimed to send her back, for whatever reason. A rejection of her home world's gift would not only have political consequenses, but probably personal ones for Seld'ya as well. It would more than likely be seen as she'd been unable to serve him well, and she'd be harshly blamed, perhaps punished.

"I intend to show you many things," Loki said, pushing down the bad feeling in his gut, "and I wouldn't be able to do so if I sent you away, would I?"

"No," she agreed, "you would not."

Seeing the longing look in her eyes he picked one of the golden leaves and held it out for her to take.  
"On some realms they have a saying about these trees," he said. "That they grow a fruit that will make you immortal."

"Is it true?" she asked, fascinated with the leaf, yet trying to keep an eye on where the horse was going.

"I'm afraid not, but they have certain health properties if treated properly."

He continued to give her tidbits of information about the plants and trees they passed, since she seemed to take it all in with interest. It was pleasant to have someone listening so avidly to his explanations, he found, not showing boredom or impatience as so many would. He even found himself venturing into the use of herbs in spells and potions, something he rarely did unless conversing with another magic wielder.

She had the most extraordinary effect on him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drought may be over, and Loki has found a solution to a problem.

It was only when returning to Loki's chambers after the ride, that she began to falter. He noticed it as her steps grew slower, and he reached out to steady her by the arm.

"I believe I told you to let me know when you were tired," he reprimanded her.

"But I wasn't," she objected like a stubborn child. "It's only just now, and very little."

"Don't lie to me; I can see how you struggle more with every step."

If they hadn't still been in the sight of others he would have lifted her up to carry, but instead he supported her as much as their walk permitted.

"It is not suitable for a king to support a slave in such a manner," she whispered.

"Not everyone finds it suitable that I was made king in the first place," he whispered back.

She went quiet for a moment.  
"Are you sure all the wrongdoers were found?"

"More or less. There may still be sympathisers, but the ones directly involved are being dealt with, and any others will think twice of attempting anything as they see the fate befallen the guilty ones."

"That is reassuring."

"You are not going to tell me my judgment was too harsh?"

"Of course not! They betrayed you. It's more than justified."

Her loyalty pleased him. Quite a lot, in fact.

They reached Loki's chambers, and once inside the door he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

"I should bathe first," she protested. "Your bed linen will smell like those animals we just rode."

"I think that can wait." Somewhat amused he began helping her removing her clothing though she tried batting his hands away. "Tell me once more that I'm acting unsuitably for a king and I will officially ban that word from being used ever again."

"You are jesting."

"Which, I'm guessing, is unsuitable as well?"

The act of removing her clothes turned into an arousing one. He hadn't meant to take her there and then, but their previous conversation wasn't gone from his mind, and touching her soon became to much to bear. Before knowing it he had silenced her objections with a kiss and found himself unable to stop.

Capturing her hands in one of his he got rid of the last of her garments and continued mouthing down her neck, savouring her taste once again. His impatient fingers explored her folds as she readily opened her legs for him.

"You still think yourself undesired?" he murmured when sheathing himself inside her; her snug warmth embracing his manhood for the first time in far too long. He could have lost himself in moments had he wanted to, but decided against it. He wished to prolong this, truly feel what he's been deprived of, truly indulge.

"I believe your eagerness has me convinced," she answered, moving against him in a delectable rythm. She might be tired, but oh, so alluring. He couldn't get enough of her, it felt; the way she writhed under him, responded so easily to his ministrations; how firmly she fit around him, almost bringing him to the edge by her very embrace.

"You are delightful," he whispered, burying his mouth into the soft skin of her neck," and you are mine, now and always."

Emptying himself inside her a drawn-out groan escaped his lips, intense pleasure coursing through his veins. There was nothing sweeter than this moment; no regrets, nor doubts, plaguing his mind. For a short few moments there was nothing wrong in the world.

* * *

"I have a task for you," Loki announced. "Something to occupy yourself with while I'm attending to my responsibilites."

"Oh?" Seld'ya seemed more than a little confused. He had still not permitted her to return to her own chambers, and he knew she was wondering about the reason.

"A guard will escort you to the royal library where you are to organize their archive for a few hours daily. I believe that is the sort of work you were trained in, was it not?"

"Before I was being trained in pleasure, yes."

The library archive had been gravely neglected in recent years, and its state had begun to grate on him. Some very rare and important books were kept there, as well as ancient scrolls that hadn't been transcribed into a more modern format. Their condition needed to be assessed, as well as being sorted into a system to make them easy to find when needed.

It wasn't a task suitable for just anyone, but he suspected Seld'ya might have the right amount of diligence and respect to handle it. It would keep her from growing bored as well as give her an official position in the eyes of others, making it harder to argue her being a mere bed slave.

"It may feel like tedious work at times, but you can work in a comfortable pace, and perhaps even find something that interests you. If you do it well, I will make sure you're rewarded."

"That is not necessary; I am pleased to serve you in any way you desire."

"Good. There are few I trust with this, and I don't expect you to disappoint me."

She still looked somewhat confused, but his words seemed to have soothed her.

"May I ask why you're requiring of me to do this task?"

"Yes, you may. Since Asgard doesn't officially condone slavery you need a position to claim as your own, one that is acceptable in the eyes of court, and the place as royal archivist is one that has been in need of filling for some time."

"But I would still be your... company, will I not?"

"Yes, little will change in that regard, I can assure you."

She seemed content with that, and there was a glimpse in her eye that told him she was curious to see what the archive looked like.

If this worked out as hoped he might not feel quite so appalled the next time he needed to step in there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to deal with stress, some more pleasurable than others.

The councillors were all noticably subdued after the event of the beheading. Loki had ordered it mandatory for them to be present, and seeing one of their own on the scaffold had clearly affected them. Lord Asmund was visibly green and a faint odour indicated he had already lost his lunch once.

"There is a place to be filled at the council," Loki announced. "I'm sure you have discussed suitable names between yourselves; now is the time to present them."

It was on purpose he had called them to meet the same day as the execution; he wanted them unsettled and still raw from the experience.

While they were talking he kept close watch on each of the men in the room and filed away his observations for later. He made no secret of observing them, enjoying their nervous demeanor when his gaze lingered a bit longer on one or the other.

His decision to make Seld'ya archivist of the Royal library met with little opposition. The post needed to be filled, most didn't care by whom, and those who were concerned about the issue of slavery being reintroduced in Asgard were relieved. The only objection was that a foreigner would have access to possibly sensitive information about the realm. Loki was quick to dismantle their concern.

"There would be very little in the archive pertaining to current politics or warfare. At most she may come across some obscure information from Asgard's history, which she is unlikely to understand, let alone use in a malicious manner. I have spent considerable time in the archive myself over the years and there is little to be found of the sort we need to be concerned about."

That settled it. Loki knew most councillors had no interest in the library or its archive, only wanting the issue out of the way so they could move on to more interesting things.

The final matter to discuss was the security in and around the palace, brought about by the recent assassination attempt. Unfortunately the subject sparked a debate of considerable length as well as vivid reactions from the council's members.

With the meeting finally over Loki made his way to the library archive. He was not in a pleasant mood.

"What bothers you, my king?" Seld'ya asked as soon as he entered. He didn't correct her. The librarians outside might be able to overhear them, and he found that he rather liked the way she'd been adressing him lately.

"I've been surrounded by the greatest fools the nine realms have ever seen, and for way too long," he declared.

"That sounds bothersome. What can I do to ease your weariness?" She placed the stack of books she'd been carrying on a desk.

"Why don't we take a look at the scroll room? You have the keys, have you not?"

"Yes..." She held the keyring up for him to see.

Loki smiled and led her by the arm to the innermost sanctum of the archive.  
"I used to sneak in here when younger," he told her as he selected one of the bigger keys and applied it to the lock. "I was not allowed of course, but once I learned where the keys were kept it was easy to slip into the library at night and make my way here unnoticed."

The lock made a low, ticking sound as it registered the signature of the key.

"And your watchman didn't see you were here?" Seld'ya asked, looking at him with curiousity and excitement.

"If he did, he never spoke of it. I doubt he would concern himself once he saw that I was careful in my handling of the writings."

The room was small and basically filled with aging scrolls, some kept behind glass doors secured by smaller locks.  
"Some of these are very delicate," Loki explained as he ran his fingers along the edge of a glass case, gathering the dust. "They are millennia old, and need to be handled with outmost care or they'll fall apart in your hands, their content lost forever."

There was an expression of awe on Seld'ya's face.  
"I would not dare touch them," she said, "but such wonderful stories might be contained therein."

"Not only stories," Loki said. "Some are most likely repetitive lists of annual crop yields or the length of seasons, yet others contain details on how to perform various kinds of magic. I don't expect you to attend to them on your first day; it will be for a later date."

He made a gesture with his fingers and a green light flickered around a panel near the back corner of the room. Bending down he pulled it aside, revealing a space within the wall. A neatly folded blanket and a couple of smaller items were visible, but most of the space was empty.

"This is yours?" Seld'ya asked, reaching in to touch the cloth, still in decent condition due to the magic sealing of the panel.

"This is where I would sit. I brought a light of course. If somebody unexpectedly would walk into the library at night they weren't likely to see me unless they came all the way in here."

"I can't believe you would fit in there," she giggled.

"I was smaller at the time," Loki admitted, amused at her reaction . "Unfortunately I fell asleep one night, and mother found me after everyone had noticed me missing at the breakfast table. That ended my nightly excursions for a while."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Adults can be so inconsiderate."

"They can," Loki smiled and closed the panel before pulling her into his arms. "But I made up for it later, reading everything of interest I could find here, however tediously worded."

He kissed her hungrily, not sure when his foul mood had begun to fade. He lifted her skirt up, sliding a hand over her thigh and taking pleasure in the feeling of warm skin under his palm.  
"You are mine, yes?" he murmured while nuzzling her neck.

"As long as you want me," she answered, her breath wavering as his fingers found her folds.

"Always. I will always want you." He lifted her leg up against his hip and held it there as he kissed her again. With her back supported by the wall he began loosening his clothes.

"In here?" she whispered. "What if someone..."

"They will not know," he hushed her, feeling a slight thrill at the thought that they might be walked in on. The risk was small, and it was not as if it would do much harm in the first place. At most it might cause another wave of gossip around the palace. Still...

He pushed into her with a soft groan, her slick folds embracing his arousal so firmly he wanted to stay buried inside her just to indulge. Soon the urge to move became too strong however, and he began thrusting in a slow but forceful manner. Hooking both her legs over his arms he pinned her to the wall, making it impossible for her to move as he had his way with her.  
"I will never let you go. You belong to me... now and forever."

She trembled in his arms, trying to push back against him but he wouldn't allow it. A small moan slipped from her lips, the delightful sound sending a shiver down his spine. 

"Perhaps you would rather be on your knees," he whispered, "pleasuring me with that eager mouth of yours. And just as I spill my seed down your throat they'd walk in here and see us."

Her fingers dug into his arms and her whole body tensed.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" he murmured, pleased with her wanton reaction. "I would not let you pull away; you would have to endure their stares."

She was breathing erratically, her eyelids closed and fluttering as he pounded into her more roughly. 

_Such beauty._

He couldn't imagine ever letting her go.

When he finally allowed her to come undone in his arms she called out his name. It was enough to make him lose control and empty himself deep inside her, groaning so loudly it was a damn miracle nobody came in to see what what they were doing.

Remaining close, with her body still firmly caught between himself and the wall, he brushed his lips to her temple.  
"I swear I will let nothing take you away from me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the calm is over and the storm returns...

As his sleepy mind shifted to full awareness he lifted a heavy hand to rub his eyes. Though he couldn't recall the contents of the dream he knew it had been a bad one. Would they ever stop haunting him?

Looking down at Seld'ya she was sleeping soundly, partially draped over him and with a content smile on her face. _Like a child_ , he thought. Though they were similar in age he had none of the bright-eyed innocence she still seemed to regard life with. In some ways he envied her.

A sound just within the range of hearing alerted him and he immediately tensed. A familiar presence of seidr, that he had attributed to the dream, tickled at the edge of his senses. Before he had time to assess the threat the attack came.

Without hesitation he pushed the sleeping woman off him and rolled them both out of harm's way, leaving an illusion in their place. The blade slashed through it and into the bedding where his throat had been a moment earlier.

Pressing a hand against Seld'ya's mouth for a moment, hoping the message would get through, he covered her with an invisibility spell and moved towards the intruder. Conjuring a blade of his own he searched the dark with keen eyes. The assailant was nowhere to be found.

Moving quietly about he waited with astute patience till a shift of air near his cheek made him spin around and catch the arm of the attacker before sinking his dagger into the empty space below it. A yell of distress pierced the silence and as the shock made the intruder lose focus and drop his cloaking, a form appeared before Loki's eyes. The man's shoulder-long hair was white as moonlight and the eyes were emitting en eerie glow in the dark. Dark blood was seeping from a deep gash in his chest.

Loki smiled viciously, not letting go of the arm in his grasp. He could smell the venom on the assassin's dagger.  
"A Noctun! And I never thought I would see one in the flesh."

The creature hissed, pure hatred in its eyes. Unable to break free it used its other hand to punch at Loki's side. Easily evading the blow Loki kept his grip, twisting the captured arm till the other yelled out a string of curses.

"Your kind has not been seen for millennia," Loki continued, holding his dagger to the man's throat. "What brings you here?"

"I will end you," the other hissed," and my reputation will stand unchallenged."

Loki's dagger pierced the skin and a trickle of blood found its way down the Noctun's neck.  
"If you have such a reputation, why had I never heard of you before your attempts on my woman's life? Perhaps there isn't one, outside of your deluded mind."

The man growled in rage, baring his teeth.  
"The fallen prince who plays at being king calls _me_ deluded? Do you even know how much of Asgard would rather see you back in the dungeons where you belong than on that throne? You would have known what was coming had you listened to the voices beneath you."

"Perhaps." Seemingly unaffected by the stinging words he gave the man's arm another sharp twist which resulted in a cracking sound and the poisoned blade falling to the floor. "But in time they will see the benefit of my rule. You, however, will not." He plunged his own dagger deep into the other man's throat, making a face of disgust as the blood squirted over his hand and sleeve. Dropping the body on the floor he stepped back, turning to the bed and removing the illusion from Seld'ya, making her visible once again.

"Loki," she said, but she wasn't looking at his face. Following her gaze his eyes fell on the short, shallow cut on his hand, the one that wasn't covered in the assassin's blood. He went cold, but his mind stayed clear.

"Go to the chest in the corner," he ordered her. Find a jar with a green powder in."

Seld'ya was on her feet in a moment, doing as told without questions.

He remained standing, careful not to move lest the venom would spread faster. He also willfully slowed his breathing and heartbeat, though not the easiest so soon after a fight.

She brought the powder to him, removing the lid from the jar without being told.

"Pour it over the wound," he said. "Cover it completely." He could already feel an unpleasant sense of dizziness, but remained standing. The smell had given him a clue to the venom's active ingredient, but it might already be too late. Only the Norns would know the outcome of this, and he was hardly in their favour.

"A small bottle with golden liquid," he requested next. "It will be inside a black case with golden borders." He was beginning to slur, he noticed, but it was not too apparent yet.  
Seld'ya returned with the right bottle, opening it with trembling hands. Its content seemed to emit its own light, warm like melted gold.

"Pour it and don't waver, whatever happens." He took the time to warn her, not wanting her to drop the bottle by accident when seeing the reaction.

The liquid spilled over the powder on his hand, causing first a fizzing sound, then an intense burn, like his very bones were on fire. He clenched his teeth, forcing down the need to scream. Seld'ya watched in horror as the mixture on his hand foamed, turning from green to black as it etched itself into the wound.

He stumbled towards the bed, catching himself with one hand to keep from falling disgracefully on top of it. The anti-venom burned through his blood, leaving first an intense, then a dulling pain in its wake. 

He felt a most unbecoming urge to empty his stomach, but managed to hold it in. Whether he was going to survive this or not, he would make sure to maintain _some_ dignity, the Ancestors be damned.

The bed dipped next to him and he felt Seld'ya's hand on his naked back. He should tell her to leave, not wanting her to see him like this, but didn't have the strength.

"What else can I do?" she asked, worry carrying clear through her voice.

"Nothing." He swallowed thickly. "You can call the healers but they won't be here in time to make a difference." He had to struggle to articulate properly. The body on the floor seemed to separate in two, then merging again. He was sweating profusely and felt a disturbing weakness in his limbs.

He should send her away.

Instead he used what strength he had left to grab her wrist and hold on like a man drowning, like he once had held on to gungnir when hanging over the void. This time he didn't let go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody cares...

_"Then am I not your mother?"_

_"You are not."_

_I'm sorry._

He clamped his eyelids shut to prevent the burning sensation from seeping out.

His lips were dry.

As the world slowly came into focus he felt a hand stroking his hair. Gently, caring. It should be humilitating but he couldn't deny that it pleased him. At least someone cared that he was alive.

_"Is he waking?"_

_"I believe so."_

The voices were familiar. So were the texture and smell of the bedding. He was in his own rooms.

_So I'm not in Hel._

Hopefully that didn't mean he would spend the rest of his days paralyzed, or worse. If he'd identified the poison correctly death might not be the worst possible outcome.

"Loki." Seld'ya's voice was soft but insistant. He tried to answer, frustrated that his vocal chords wouldn't cooperate. This was agony.

"Brother, can you hear me?"

_Yes, Thor, your voice is somewhat hard to miss!_

He tried to wiggle his fingers instead of speaking. That worked better. He felt Seld'ya's hand wrapping around his own.

"Heimdall saw you being attacked," Thor said. "He alerted me, but when I arrived... I thought you were dead."

_Yes, it's becoming rather tedious, being almost killed and brought back again._

He managed to clear his throat. Someone lifted his head up and held a cup to his lips.

"The healers couldn't do much. They didn't know half the remedies you keep here and said we'd just have to wait and let it take its course."

He noticed a bandage around his hand and the other one being free of blood stains. So they had at least cleaned him up. A good thing, considering the remedy used could have certain _cleansing_ effects and he'd rather not lie in a soiled bed.

He was let down to rest against the pillows once more.

Seld'ya was looking down at him with worried eyes, and he felt an irrational surge of guilt for upsetting her.

"I... will... live," he croaked out. 

"That pleases me, my king." She smiled and squeezed his hand. There were tears in her eyes, and he couldn't decide whether to be touched or embarrassed about her open sentiment.

It took another while before he could speak properly and move his limbs. Neither Thor nor Seld'ya would leave his side in the meantime.

* * *

"So, a Noctun," Thor said, looking towards the floor where the body had been before being brought away. "I thought they belonged in legends only."

"We thought Dark Elves were extinct, remember?" Loki huffed. "Don't believe everything you're told."

"Did you know?"

"I've dug deeper into the archives than most. The stories depicting their encounters are a bit too vivid to be mere fabrication. There are no traces of them in either Asgard or Vanaheim where they were last seen, however."

"You went looking for them?"

"It was over three hundred years ago and I found nothing. In case you're thinking I somehow provoked them to send someone here to murder me, you can rest assured it's unlikely."

Thor pondered his words, but didn't seem ready to leave the subject.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Out of curiosity mostly. The stories are fascinating and it's unusual for a people to disappear so completely without leaving anything behind. We don't even know which realm they belong to."

"They were underground dwellers," Thor recalled.

"So it is believed. Their known entrances to Asgard were sealed long ago when it seemed certain death to send troops down there to defeat them."

"So why would one of them make his way up here again, only to be a killer for hire?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, brother. The choice of profession makes sense, since they move freely in the dark, and they're apparently similar enough to us to meld in during the day."

"Which is why noone identified him as what he was." Thor looked troubled. "They could be walking among us and we wouldn't know."

"Especially if they wield magic," Loki agreed. "Changing your hair color is easy, even with non-magic means, and their eyes are really the only other thing that stands out about them at a first glance."

"He had webbing between his fingers," Thor pointed out.

"Also easily disguised; it's not very prominent."

* * *

Seld'ya stayed when Thor left. She had yet to move back to her own rooms after all. She remained next to him on the bed, stroking his hair and helping him drink. As humiliating as it should have been he enjoyed it. He didn't imagine it being part of a bed slave's duties to take care of your master when sick or injured, so apparently she did it of her own free will.

"Do you enjoy pleasuring me?" he asked as Seld'ya was resting her head on his chest and he absently twiddled her hair around his fingers, finding comfort in the softness.

She delayed with answering.  
"Would it displease you if I did?"

"No, why in Hel's name would that displease me?"

"They told me you might prefer me unwilling."

He frowned.  
"I will not deny I take pleasure in holding you down and feeling you struggle, but there is little joy in unresponsiveness."

"If so, then... there are times I find it... rewarding."

Good enough. He couldn't really expect more, though he felt an odd twinge of dissatisfaction at her answer.

"It is more pleasurable than my training," she admitted, stroking over his abdomen with soft fingers. There was something in her voice resembling bitterness. Disgust.

"And how so?" He was curious, never having heard her talk about the details before.

"There were times I found it difficult. They used tools and... they weren't always gentle."

He felt an unexpected surge of anger.  
"Why tools?"

"Because I was to remain untouched." She was tenser now, the subject obviously making her uneasy. "They could not let a man... take advantage of me, but they still needed me trained. It's how it's done."

_How it's done._

Of course, it made sense. He hadn't considered such training much, and in the past he wouldn't have cared, but something about Seld'ya being at the recieving end of it made him uncomfortable.

"What if you refused? Told them to be more careful?"

She looked up at him with genuine confusion written on her face.  
"You cannot refuse! You do as you're told, it's what you're there for. And complaining is dangerous."

"Why?" He was probably doing neither her nor himself any favors by digging deeper, but something compelled him to.

"It makes it worse. They will not mark your body if they can avoid it, but you have to be able to endure and do as you're told, whatever your master demands of you. If you're deemed too difficult to train they will discard you."

"And what happens to those discarded?"

"I am not sure, but I think they are sold at cheaper prices. To those who... do not care if you're trained or not."

The imagery his mind conjured wasn't pretty.

"I will not send you back," he said. "You are mine now; nothing will change that."

"Thank you, my king."

No, he would make sure she never had to go back there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walls are folding...

Getting back on his feet was a relief. Loki had never liked being incapacitated.

The mystery with the Noctun intrigued him. Just how long had the creature resided among them, and how had the members of the conspiracy found the assassin? He very much doubted they had known what he was. Apparently, there had been several intermediary contacts, and that track had ended blind, their last identified link having disappeared before he could be questioned.

It didn't sit well with him even if the case was closed, so to speak. He decided to go through the old accounts again as soon as time permitted.

There was talk around the palace about the recent events, but few seemed to believe the assassin had actually been anything but a regular Asgardian. Some even tried to blame the frost giants, as always when there was mention of a threat.

Loki was not happy about such talk. Though he hoped it would never come, there might be a day when he had to reveal his true origin to Seld'ya, and he'd rather not have her mind poisoned by then. No longer confined to her own or his rooms the risk increased substantially that she would overhear things she should not.

_So why not just keep her in her chambers then? She may still hear things from the maids, but they are carefully picked and can be convinced not to gossip in her presence._

He rubbed his eyes. The woman had put a spell on him, in some obscure way he couldn't detect. One that made him do foolish things.

"Are you troubled, my king?"

He looked up, banning the worrying thoughts from his mind.

"No worse than can be helped." He reached out and pulled Seld'ya into his lap. Having her close always seemed to soothe his mind, although the opposite could be said for his body. In a spontaneous act of affection, he cupped her cheek and touched his lips to hers. She was so willing, so welcoming of his advances. Once rid of her fear she had taken to them so easily it almost made him think she saw more in him than a master. A foolish, sentimental illusion, yet so sweet to indulge in.

The kiss deepened as his hunger for her rose. His hand trailed down her shoulder, her breast, rubbing his thumb against a nipple to feel it harden through the sheer garment. Overwhelmed by the need to feel it against his tongue he removed the fabric and bent down to close his lips around it while caressing the soft roundness that fit so well in his hand. Seld'ya drew a breath above him, her hand coming up to tangle itself in his hair and caress his neck.

The warmth of her fingertips created a sensation that went straight to his groin. With a simple hand movement, he freed himself and loosened her dress till there was nothing between them, then lifting her leg over so she ended up straddling him. His manhood rested heavily against her lower belly as his hands and mouth wandered, eagerly exploring every soft curve and smooth inch of skin.

Her hand slipped in between them, tender fingers closing around his cock.

He purred in approval as she began stroking him. Inhaling her scent, he planted a soft bite between her neck and shoulder. This was slow seduction, intoxicating like a favored wine and sweeter still.

"If I let you go," he murmured against her ear, "offered you freedom, would you still remain by my side?"

"I would, my king."

He took a shivering breath as her fingertips rubbed against an especially sensitive spot.  
"And if you had a choice, would you come willingly to my bed?"

"Yes, Loki. I would."

A beautiful illusion indeed.

He lifted her up and stood, carrying her to the bed where he put her down. Settling between her legs he slowly, slowly eased himself inside her, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Her eyes widened slightly as he pressed deeper, her slick folds embracing him inch by inch.  
"If I wasn't king there would be nothing that could keep me from you," he said. "I would be here, every minute of the day, indulging in all kinds of sordid acts."

Her eyes were dark, her face flushed as she took hold of his arms and arced against him.

"You would beg me to stop as I take you over and over again, never letting you rest." Aroused by the thought he began moving faster, rolling his hips to rub lustfully against her with every thrust.

"I would never beg you to stop," she said, smiling.

"Yes, you would, when you are so spent you can no longer move and your voice being hoarse from screaming my name." 

She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. He could see the arousal in her eyes, so dark and wanting.

It spurred him to continue.  
"When you can no longer take me, being too sore, I would use the rest of your body as I please."

She gasped and he inserted two fingers into her mouth, resting them against her tongue. She immediately closed her lips around them, sucking wantonly. He could feel the sweet tension rising in his groin as she clung to him, responding eagerly to his words and movement alike. Yet, he held back, wanting her completely, helpless and squirming, under his power.

"And as I invade every part of you," he whispered, "you will know what it is to be truly owned, to be truly loved, by a god."

She whimpered and convulsed under him, squeezing his manhood hard as he buried it deep inside her, triggering a release so powerful that he bit down on her neck and let out a feral growl, something he would have felt thoroughly ashamed of, had he not been too far gone to care.

A stillness followed as he pulled his fingers from her mouth and rolled them both over on the side. He was unwilling to let her go, like so many times before, and he didn't know what had possessed him to say those words. Who in the nine worlds would be such a fool as to tell a slave that you love them?

She had gained his attraction, his sympathy, even his trust, which was a rare and dangerous thing. His walls were folding in on themselves, exposing him to the venomous pains he'd fought so hard to keep out, much like the toxic dagger that had come so close to killing them both.

She had saved him.

And she had cared that he was alive.

If it was all an act to weaken him, she played it well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search reveals more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to "Thor: Ragnarok" in this and following chapters, in case you haven't seen it yet. I'm not following the storyline of the movie, just picking and rearranging pieces as I see fit.

Seld'ya was already in the archive when he arrived, looking through the content in the glass cases with careful fingers. She smiled upon seeing him.  
"I believe I have located an account of the Noctuns," she said. "From an eye-witness, no less."

"Excellent," Loki said. The girl was more efficient than most of the former archivists combined. "Let me see it!"

She quickly moved to the table and indicated an open book with golden illustrations along the borders.  
"It is short, but describes them in detail."

Loki skimmed over the elaborate text, then re-read it more thoroughly.  
"It is dated during Bor's reign," he noted, and quite early. I can indeed see how they became creatures of myth in most people's eyes."

In truth, he was rather impressed that Seld'ya had managed to find a text referencing the Noctuns that he himself had missed during his search for them. Of course, his interest had cooled somewhat after the travels to find traces of them had yielded naught. Irked by the failure, he had soon moved on to other things, like locating more of the secret passageways between worlds.

"Bor was your grandfather, yes?" Seld'ya asked innocently.

"He was... the father of Odin," Loki confirmed, somewhat uneasily. "You are probably aware by now, that I'm not of their bloodline."

"But you were raised like it, were you not?"

"I was, yes." To prevent further questions, he asked her to continue searching. "We will persist through the night if need be. I have ordered some food to be sent up to sustain us through the late hours."

"This is so exciting," Seld'ya said. "But don't you need your sleep, my king? You have duties in the morning."

"I will manage well enough. This is not the first time I've spent a night with more productive matters than rest."

They continued their research for the next few hours. Seld'ya had done remarkable progress in her organizing during the short time she'd been in charge, and it made part of their search easier. There was still a daunting amount of material left, however, and the arrival of the food provided a welcome respite.

He was tempted to take a break for other, more frivolous, activities as well, but decided it would be too distracting. Perhaps later, when most of the work was done or they were too tired to continue.

"Loki..." Seld'ya called, bringing him out of his libidinous thoughts.

"Yes?" He walked over to where she stood before an open glass case, the scrolls moved aside and revealing a few symbols on the surface beneath them. He frowned and touched them with his fingertips, letting his seidr infuse their lines till they glowed in green. A hidden compartment opened up, revealing a well-preserved booklet, bound in leather.

He carefully took it out, noticing it was considerably younger than the scrolls that had been hiding it.

The first page confirmed it; A personal account by Odin, made after the end of the last great war with Jotunheim.

Feeling a chill go down his spine, he took it back to the table. The text was too short to be an account of the whole war, and there would be no reason to hide such. This... would be something much more specific and he already had a feeling what it might entail.

_As they removed the casket I went into the inner sanctum, hearing a most unexpected sound from therein; the sound of an infant crying. To my surprise I found a child on the altar, blue in color as these creatures tend to be, but noticeably smaller in size. It could have been the offspring of an Aesir, had it not been for the colors and markings so characteristic of a Jotun._

_I was overcome by compassion for this small creature, so clearly abandoned, likely as a sacrifice to the gods, and before I knew it I had reached for it. To my utter surprise, it not only stopped crying but where my hand made contact with its skin a different color began to spread and before I knew it the child had transformed into an Aesir in front of my eyes._

_It has often been said that frost giant infants can shapeshift as a means of protection and to elicit empathy but, for natural reasons, I had yet to see such an ability manifest. It was remarkable, even more so as I felt it becoming warmer in temperature along with the change in appearance._

_I lifted it up and it settled against my chest as if belonging there, still silent despite the obvious distress it had shown only moments before. As I caressed its head I felt the soft down of hairs, something most unusual in Jotuns, and it aroused my suspicion._

Loki released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding, and only then did he notice Seld'ya standing beside him, reading over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to slam the book shut.  
"Perhaps... perhaps you should continue searching for mentions of the Noctuns," he said, trying to sound authoritative but failing quite miserably.

She gave him a strange look.  
"If you so desire, my king."

"I desire it. We need to make use of the time."

He continued reading once Seld'ya went back to the scrolls.

_Upon confronting Laufey, now sufficiently subdued by our victorious presence, he revealed a truth I at first found too bitter to swallow. Only after careful consideration was I forced to admit it as plausible and, as I now know, real._

_After Hela's banishment she had somehow found a way to revisit Jotunheim. Perhaps this shouldn't have surprised me, considering her eternal resourcefulness, but it did just the same. In what appears to be spite, she had offered Laufey a bargain of sorts; sealing it with the creation of an offspring of them both. As the Jotuns would conquer the nine realms, starting with the weakest one, Midgard, Hela would once again be able to manifest in them all and ultimately return to Asgard._

_My daughter, my executioner._

_Her fierceness had earned her the title "Goddess of Death"._

_According to Laufey, Hela had withdrawn from Jotunheim, leaving the child behind. Too weak and small in size to make his father proud he would be used as a sacrifice to their gods in a last desperate attempt to turn the tide of war in the Jotuns' favor. The gods, however, rejected the offering; the child persisted, clinging to life despite all odds, refusing to perish._

_"Do with it as you wish," Laufey told me with callousness. "Put it to the sword if you desire or leave it where you found it. I care not."_

_As I looked down at the infant in my arms I was stricken by the contrast between him and his mother. One helpless and innocent, the other determined and vengeful. I should have been appalled by the fruit of such a union, but I could not find it in my heart to feel anything but pity. The child had not asked to come into this world and be treated so harshly._

_That was when I decided to take him in as my own. Frigga, I was certain, would understand; her compassion being boundless, and beyond Heimdall, no one else was to know._

_The secret of his mother was to be buried deeper still; I had already placed the dark spells around her name that would obliterate her memory from common knowledge but I intended to strengthen them even further. That she had been able to reach Laufey and make herself known was indication enough of her prowess in magic, making her able to break through some of my earlier spells._

_I had raised her too well, it seemed._

_We have named the child Loki, and will raise him along with Thor, our born son. Hopefully, one day he will be the key to uniting our realms. With Thor taking his place as king of Asgard, I intend for Loki to rule Jotunheim, replacing Laufey as his rightful heir._

"Loki?" Seld'ya's voice brought him back to reality once more, and he realized he had been staring at the words long after he had stopped reading.

"Yes?"

"You seem concerned. Is it... about the Noctuns?"

"No, it is not," he said, closing the book. "This is something else entirely." He vanished it to revisit at a later time. "What else have you found?"

She showed him a few mentions of the Noctuns in the older texts, but nothing he hadn't already seen.

"It says here they came out of the mountains and as they were driven back they retreated through the deepest tunnels and caves, some completely unexplored until then, and eventually the Asgardian army had to give up the pursuit. They were at a severe disadvantage as the Noctuns not only seemed to know the caves better but also moved in the dark as if it was daylight to them."

"That is a trait we saw in the assassin," Loki said. "So far we haven't seen any reference to them using magic, however."

"Perhaps they didn't at the time."

It was possible, of course. Asgard had magic in its very foundations, but if the Noctuns came from somewhere else they might not have known how to wield it, or even been able to sense its presence.

"What if they came from another branch of Yggdrasil altogether?" Seld'ya suggested as if reading his thoughts, "or even beyond?"

"A realm we have yet to discover. Yes, it is plausible."

His thoughts were no longer with the issue at hand. They kept slipping back to what he had read.

He needed to be alone, to think. To process everything.

"We have done enough for tonight," he decided. "It was selfish of me to keep you from your rest for so long."

"I'd be happy to stay if you wish me to."

"There is no need. I am sure we will find the time to continue soon."

He led her back to his chambers and waited for her to fall asleep. Only then did he leave the bed and went to sit in another room, opening the booklet once more, its pages rough against his fingers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation and rage.

Hela.

A daughter none of them had known about. Forgotten, buried from memory, much like Odin had tried to do with him after his failed attempt at conquering Midgard.

His mother.

So he was of the Odin bloodline after all. Not a son, but a grandson.

More secrets. Would it ever end?

He was gripped by a sudden urge to destroy something, to tear apart. How many more secrets were there to unveil? Layer upon layer of lies and to what end?

_"I only wanted to protect you from the truth."_

The truth of his father, the frost giant king, but also the truth of his mother, the Goddess of Death. A creature so terrible her very name was condemned to oblivion.

He was aware of such spells, of course. They were highly advanced, involving careful preparation and great risk. Not something you took on lightly.

Still, Odin had seen cause to attempt it.

A movement caught his attention and Seld'ya appeared by his side. He had no need to look at her face to know that she was worried.

The sun was about to rise; he'd been sitting here for hours, thoughts moving in circles.

"I seem to have forgotten the time," he said, attempting a light tone.

"You have not slept," she observed. There was no accusation in her tone, only concern, yet he felt an urge to snap at her, to defend himself. It took all he had not to give in.

"True, I was pondering how to best proceed in regard to the Noctuns."

The lie felt hollow, transparent. A child could see through it.

Yet, she didn't challenge his words, only nodded in acknowledgment.  
"If you prefer, I would be pleased to help you relax, my king."

He gritted his teeth. One part of him was certainly welcoming the idea but the rest...

_Too much. It is all too much._

"It will have to wait till later." He stood abruptly and placed his fingers under her chin, making her look at him. "I have something urgent to attend to right now but tonight you will be here waiting for me, yes?"

"Yes, Loki. I will be happy to please you in any way you desire."

He needed to be alone, to think.

_You've been thinking for hours; where did it get you?_

He needed to leave before he did something he wouldn't forgive himself, said words he'd inevitably regret.

In a hurry he left, not bothering with changing his clothes or washing up, afraid that if he stayed even a moment longer he would blow up in a rage that could not be tamed.

It was so early, the palace was only beginning to wake up. Only the occasional servant crossed his path on his way to the Allfather's chambers. The healers would soon arrive to take note of Odin's condition for the day, but he'd still have more than enough time.

It had been a while. He had seen little cause to visit the father who'd renounced him and sent him to waste away in the dungeons for millennia to come. Not that he would have lasted that long before madness would inevitably have seized him, turning him into a shell of his former self while slowly rotting away from the inside.

Was that what had happened to his mother, he wondered. The notes had spoken of a banishment but not offered any details. The dungeons had clearly not been enough; she'd been forced out of Asgard's memory altogether.

Perhaps he should be grateful to not have had such a fate thrust upon him.

"Well, _grandfather_ ," he said as he looked down on the ever unmoving figure under the forcefield. When alive, Frigga would remain at Odin's side during his sleep, only leaving when absolutely necessary. Now the place next to the bed was as empty as everything else.

"I expect you can hear me," he continued, "unless your sleep is too deep this time to allow it." He brought out the journal and slid his fingers over the leather. "I found something of yours in the archive, hidden away like all the other secrets you couldn't be bothered to share. Remember Hela? I'm not sure what would be appropriate; should I call her mother or sister? Either would fit, don't you think?"

He clenched his jaw before opening a page and reading a passage from it. He had to force himself to keep his voice steady while doing so.

_"The secret of his mother was to be buried deeper still; I had already placed the dark spells around her name that would obliterate her memory from common knowledge but I intended to strengthen them even further."_

"You sure succeeded in that," he said, bitterness spilling from his lips like venom. "In all this time I have not encountered that name nor heard the title 'goddess of death'. What could have been so horrific, so deeply disturbing, that you would go to such length as to banish her very name? It must have come with great personal cost. How long did you need to spend in sleep after summoning that amount of dark energy? Weeks? Months? An entire year, perhaps?"

Tears stung in his eyes.

"Did you fear I would turn out like her? Was that why you locked me away? _Was it?_

The simple ward he'd set up before entering was sounding a warning in his mind. Someone was approaching. Tempting as it was to ignore them, it wouldn't do to be found like this, out of control, raising his voice at the sleeping Allfather.

He quickly tucked the book away and shrouded himself in invisibility before quietly slipping out, keeping away from the two healers headed towards Odin's chambers.

He didn't care where his feet were taking him, too preoccupied to even stop and consider what to do next. Only when standing outside the familiar door did he realize that he had stopped at Frigga's old rooms. Letting his disguise fall away he stepped inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and distress and a small betrayal.

_Did you know, mother? Or did he keep you in the dark as well?_

It was well known that the Allfather had been married once before but it had supposedly been a short and childless marriage, well before Frigga's time.

_Lies, all lies._

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, no longer caring about his appearance. Perhaps he was cursed, after all. Perhaps he was destined to...

A door opened.  
"Loki?"

_Sigh._

"What do you want?"

Thor's boots came into view. He didn't bother to lift his head to see the rest.

"I have been speaking with Seld'ya, and before you say anything; she was visibly frightened and fully expecting you to punish her for her insolence."

Loki rolled his eyes but refused to waste time on explaining. What Thor thought of his treatment of the girl was beyond his concern at this moment.  
"And what could possibly have been so important that she called for your attention despite her fear?"

"She is most concerned about you."

_Wonderful!_

"There is little need for such. As you can see I am doing perfectly well." The sarcasm was sharp like a blade on his tongue. He felt an irrational urge to laugh at it all, but didn't seem to muster even that much. Pathetic!

"You are sitting on the floor," Thor commented.

"How perceptive of you, brother. There might be hope for you yet."

There was a pause before Thor spoke again.  
"Seld'ya told me you found something in the archive last night, and you haven't been yourself since."

"Oh, really? And she would know what is characteristic of me after spending mere weeks in my presence? I am most impressed. Clearly we have all underestimated that woman's abilities; she should be dealt a higher position at once."

"Loki!" Now Thor's voice was betraying his impatience. "Cease these games and tell me at once; what was it you found?"

_Perfect, just perfect._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring the wetness that moistened his fingertips while doing so.  
"Don't for a moment think you will thank me for telling you." He looked up, taking in Thor's form above him. "Have you ever considered you may not be your father's firstborn after all? That there might have been someone before you?"

"What are you talking about?" Thor frowned. "You know as well as I that there are none beyond you and me."

This time he did laugh, but it came out false and broken, a pathetic attempt at hiding the rift inside; the one that had opened years ago and never fully closed. 

_Lies, all lies._

"You don't have to take my words for it; you can see for yourself." He conjured the booklet and threw it at Thor's feet.

Frowning, Thor bent over to pick it up, turning it in his hands as if expecting it to reveal its secrets by merely being looked at.

"You will have to do the effort of actually reading it," Loki said, "as hard as it may be for you to comprehend such an act."

"Loki..." Thor sighed but began flipping through the pages until something caught his attention and his eyes widened.  
"This... what is this?"

"Something your father kept well hidden in a secret compartment in the library archive," Loki said. "I have looked it over in every way and it is authentic; Odin did indeed write it."

"But it can't be. People would surely remember such a formidable warrior."

"They would, had he not put a spell upon her name to obliterate her from memory."

"Such a thing is possible?" Thor asked, still reluctant to believe what he was reading.

"It is, with a cost." He was not in the mood to go into detail about the intricacies of advanced magic. "There are no dates, although her banishment clearly predates the Jotun war."

Loki got off the floor and began straightening out his disheveled appearance.  
"You may wish to read it from the beginning," he said. "I will leave you to it."

Briefly, he questioned his judgment in showing the booklet to Thor, to _anyone_ , but damn it all to the Norns; he had had enough of secrets. Thor knowing the truth would neither make things better nor worse, if such a thing was even possible. Few things mattered anymore and if he began questioning his choices he would lose whatever sanity he had left.

* * *

The sight that met him upon returning to his chambers was as unexpected as it was curious. Seld'ya was on her knees, facing him as he entered, with her hands in her lap and her gaze lowered. Her position was the very image of submission and something told him she'd been sitting there for quite a while.

"What are you doing?" he asked, frowning at such odd behavior.

She didn't look up.  
"Awaiting my punishment, your Majesty. I am yours to do with as you please."

_This is ludicrous._

"And just what am I supposed to punish you for?"

She hesitated for a mere moment.  
"I have betrayed your confidence and acted above my station."

There was something strangely appealing about her posture and he felt his loins stir. Had she not been in such obvious distress...  
"And what sort of punishment were you expecting, if I may ask?"

A tear stain formed on her skirt.  
"I expect you to... take my voice."

Her hands were shaking now, more stains spreading over the fabric.

_Norns!_

"Is that what they do in your realm? Silence their slaves for their disobedience?"

"If... if speaking is the essence of our crime, yes."

He took a deep breath.  
"You truly expect me to cut your tongue out?"

"Unless..." Her voice broke, "you prefer I keep it to please you with." 

He grabbed her hands and yanked her to her feet.  
"I have no intention of punishing you. What I don't understand is, if you expected to be treated so harshly, why would you even think of speaking to Thor about me?"

She kept her gaze low, eyes fixed on his chest.  
"I was concerned about your wellbeing, my king."

"So concerned you would risk suffering from my wrath?" His voice was softening. Annoyed as he was, she had acted unselfishly and out of genuine concern. There was no gain for her in betraying his confidence, only loss.

"If you prefer to have me flogged..." she suggested, but he stopped her with a finger over her lips.

"I will not have you flogged, or mutilated, and I will not have you speak more of this. Understood?"

"Yes, my king."

He led her to the bed.  
"If you are so concerned, I will permit you to distract me from my thoughts. I have decided to postpone some of my duties for later and you are to entertain me instead. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Loki. I am pleased to do whatever you require."

Her formal obedience both irked and aroused him. Irked, because a part of him longed for something else, though he wasn't sure what. Aroused, because her willingness to please kept having that effect on him.

He needed this. A relief, a distraction. His anger was slowly subsiding, leaving a dull, persistent pain in its wake; an ache like a wound unable to close. He'd felt it before, only more intense. This time... it wouldn't engulf him. 

"Undress for me."

He leaned back against the headboard and let her straddle him before slowly beginning to remove her garments. It was an enticing sight and he kept his eyes on her every move. The softness of her skin felt like silk as his hands caressed her thighs, spread so deliciously over his hips. He vanished his own clothing, feeling his manhood grow and harden against her already moist folds.

Slowly and deliberately, she began moving against him, rubbing herself over his length as he let out a soft groan of approval.

She seemed to take it as encouragement, varying her movements in the most enticing ways until raising up and impaling herself gradually on his cock while giving him a full view of the act. By then he was so far gone he could have spilled without delay and it took him some self-control to not follow through with the urge.

It was surprising how quickly she'd managed to arouse him, all things considered. Carnal pleasures had been the last thing on his mind this damned morning. Yet, here he was, indulging like nothing else mattered.

"I believe you have put a spell on me," he said, pulling her down over himself while thrusting steadily into her.

"I would not do such a thing," she murmured, soft lips touching his ear and caressing the sensitive spots on his neck. The sensations sent shivers all the way to his groin.  
His eyes fluttered closed as he let himself go, emptying his essence inside her for a long blissful moment before relaxing.

He didn't want to let her go. Her body on top of his felt almost as pleasant as the release itself.

Sleepiness overwhelmed him.  
"Seld'ya..."

"Sleep, my love. I will remain with you."

_"My love."_

Before he could stop himself he drifted off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between brothers... or at least, relatives.

"Loki, open up this instant!"

With a groan he came to his senses, the ruckus pulling him out of the deep sleep he'd fallen into. Seld'ya was next to him in bed, looking alarmed.

With a flick of his fingers, he released the physical and magical locks of the outer door to his chambers and waited for Thor to storm into the bedroom. Once having entered, his brother stopped as if struck.

"I did not expect..." Thor cleared his throat, evading his gaze from Seld'ya who modestly pulled the covers up to her neck. "My apologies for intruding. I merely wished to speak to my brother."

"Well, you are here now," Loki said, shifting to seated position. "What is it that cannot wait till I'm presentable?"

"I had no way of knowing you'd be in bed at this hour," Thor said, glancing sheepishly at Seld'ya who tried to look as if she wasn't present.

A bed slave would have learned to act invisible under such circumstances, Loki imagined.

"Am I correct to assume this is about our newfound family relations, _uncle_?

Thor's expression at the word defied description.  
"It is," he confirmed. "We need to sort out this matter."

"What is there to sort out?" Loki slipped out of bed, summoning his clothes. "What is done is done." He turned to Thor. "Hurts, doesn't it? Being lied to, being told you're one thing and learning it's all fiction."

"It does," Thor admitted, dropping down on a chair. Suddenly, it was like all his boisterous strength had left him and he resembled a lost child. "I spoke to father."

"And he didn't speak back, I presume."

"Of course not. Mother always said he could hear us while in that state. We will have to wait till he wakens for answers."

"If he wakens," Loki said. "You know as well as I that it might be his last sleep. If you want answers..."

"Where else should I seek them?" Thor snapped. "This has been a secret kept for as long as I've lived. If there were any records, any memories of those events..."

"They would have been found by now. This..." He took the booklet out of Thor's hand. "... is the only thing that remains and it was so well concealed even I didn't know of its existence until now."

"How did you find it?"

Loki made a gesture towards the bed.  
"Seld'ya did. We were looking for something else."

"And just stumbled upon it?"

"Not exactly..." Loki frowned. "It was kept in a magically sealed compartment under some old scrolls. One of the runes protecting it had the purpose of drawing one's attention away. I am not sure why it didn't affect her."

"Perhaps because she isn't Asgardian," Thor suggested.

"Possibly."

Odin's magic was strong but, like Heimdall's sight, it had its limitations.

"You should speak to Heimdall," Loki said. "Find out what he knows. The spell over Hela's name would not have spared him, but he was aware that Laufey was my sire. There might be more to learn." He couldn't keep the bitterness from slipping into his voice. The gatekeeper had known all along. 

"I agree," Thor said. "Let's start there." He stood with what appeared to be newfound confidence. Then he hesitated. "Would she still be alive?"

"Hela? Quite possibly, if she was too strong to kill to begin with."

"She was your mother," Thor said. "Your..."

"Birth mother, yes." Loki made his voice cold. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters," Thor frowned. "Have you never wondered... I mean, since you found out that you weren't..." 

"Oh, go on!" Loki said. "There's little need to be tactful, is there, _uncle_?" 

"Do not call me that!" Thor's voice was surprisingly sharp. 

"But why not? It is the truth after all. Your sister, Odin's firstborn, who had _intimate_ affairs with the king of Jotunheim while plotting to..."

"If you don't shut up, Loki, I swear to the Norns I will make you!"

Loki chuckled, though it felt like the mirth got stuck in his throat.

"I cannot blame you for being appalled at the thought," he said. "Few would consider bedding a frost giant willingly, let alone have offspring with one. Yet, here I am. No wonder the secret was so well kept. Odin couldn't let the realm know such a distasteful truth, could he?"

Thor tightened his fists but turned away.

"There has to be some explanation. This cannot be what it looks like."

 _"Denial. How sweet is thy taste on my tongue."_ Loki thought, remembering a line from the book of poems Frigga had gifted him when he was younger.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," he said. "Go talk to Heimdall! If he has anything to reveal, you are the one who can make him do so."

* * *

With Thor gone, his frustration was only getting worse. Pulling a hand through his hair he sat down on the bed.

"Seld'ya!"

"Yes, my king?" She was quick to slide up to him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Nothing, my king."

He rolled his eyes.  
"I know you are not hard of hearing. Speak your mind, girl!"

She hesitated.  
"I heard it all. It was impossible not to, though I tried."

"And what are your thoughts?"

This time her hesitation lasted longer.  
"The book we found... it told a story about your parents, your... true parents, did it not?"

"It did," he confirmed without looking at her. He couldn't bear to see the expression on her face right now. "My so-called father was the former king of Jotunheim. It is not commonly known and shall remain so."

"Of course."

He sighed. Damn, this shouldn't be as hard as it was.

"Are you aware of what sort of creatures the frost giants are?"

Her voice was soft.  
"I have read a little about them, yes. There were descriptions of the various peoples of the nine realms in the archive, and I took the liberty to learn about them."

Of course she had. It was no different from what he himself would have done, had their situation been reversed.

"Then you know what I really am."

"You don't look like them," she said carefully, probably sensing his unease.

"Apparently, my mother was of Asgard; a daughter of Odin who's existence has been a well-kept secret for at least a thousand years. I never knew her."

"What happened to her?" Seld'ya asked, her tone gentle as she put her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to massage his taut muscles.

"She was banished; I don't know where to, and her name cursed to be forgotten."

"A horrible fate."

Yes, and a fate not so different from his own when Odin had sentenced him to a lifetime in the dungeons.

_Did I remind you of what you were trying to forget?_

He closed his eyes, feeling like he was about to go mad from the thoughts chasing each other through his mind.

_"Your birthright was to die!"_

Seld'ya's fingers were soothing on his skin, pressing and stroking with skill and tenderness. He sensed no difference in her act towards him, no renewed fear or disgust after the revelation.

"And what if I did look like them?" he said. "Would you still be as willing, as devoted to my pleasure, as you are now?"

"Of course I would be," she answered without delay. "Appearance matters little."

"So what matters?"

Her fingers were dancing over his neck, finding knots and pains he had ignored for too long.  
"Cruelty, my king, and you are not cruel unless it is deserved."


End file.
